Angel's Song
by Sara Hikari
Summary: Bagaimana kencan LenRin?  Berjalan lancarkah? Lalu hubungan Meiko dan Kaito juga bagaimana?  Update last chap! Incest inside.   Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: Vocaloid punya Yamaha

Title: Angel's Song

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family

Rated: T

Warning: AU, OOC

* * *

**Angel's Song**

**

* * *

**

Mentari telah menerangi langit pagi dan angin pagi berhembus dengan sejuknya. Langkah kaki seorang gadis mungil berambut kuning membawanya menuju sebuah taman yang cukup sepi. Mata biru gadis itu melihat sekeliling taman itu.

"Bagus. Sedang sepi." gumam gadis itu senang.

Tidak lama gadis itu mulai bernyanyi, dia sangat menikmati lagu yang dibawanya. Maklum salah satu hobi gadis itu adalah bernyanyi di taman. Tentu tidak jarang orang-orang melihatnya bernyanyi, dan mereka tertarik dengan suara gadis itu yang indah.

Akhirnya dia telah selesai membawakan lagu itu. Senyum terlihat di wajah gadis itu. Tiba-tiba terdengar tepukan yang meriah. Gadis itu menoleh ke asal suara itu dan melihat dua orang gadis sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Seperti biasa, kau selalu menyanyi disini Rin." ujar gadis berambut hijau tosca diiringi dengan anggukan kepala seorang gadis berambut hijau.

"Kau benar Miku. Suaramu juga bagus Rin-chan." ujar gadis berambut hijau itu senang.

"Terima kasih, Miku dan Gumi." ujar gadis berambut kuning yang bernama Rin.

Kedua gadis itu yang bernama Miku dan Gumi tersenyum ke arah Rin. Rin juga membalas senyuman mereka. Rin senang ada temannya yang mengakui dirinya jago menyanyi. Karena keadaan di ruamhnya tidak memungkinnya.

"Rin-chan kenapa kau selalu berlatih menyanyi disini?" tanya Gumi tiba-tiba. "Kan dilihat banyak orang."

Rin hanya tersenyum saja ke arah Gumi. Dia terlihat manis jika tersenyum. Miku yang melihat kedua temannya itu juga tersenyum.

"Aku lebih suka menyanyi disini. Lebih tenang," jawab Rin. "Kalau ada orang yang melihatnya, aku merasa berterima kasih mereka kagum dengan suaraku."

"Hehe...Itu baru Rin." ujar Miku sambil menepuk pundak Rin. Rin kembali tersenyum begitu juga Gumi. Karena Miku dan Gumi ada urusan mereka berdua pamit pada Rin dan meninggalkan Rin sendiri di taman itu. Rin juga berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya, setidaknya dia ingin beristirahat sebentar.

.

.

.

"Kau baru pulang, Rin?" tanya seorang wanita berambut coklat pendek yang tampaknya baru saja selesai memasak.

"Iya, _Okaa-san_." jawab Rin pelan sambil merebahkan dirinya di atas sofa miliknya. Rin mencari-cari majalah _fashion_ dan hanya melihat-lihatnya sejenak. Di majalah itu banyak sekali foto ibunya, maklum ibunya adalah seorang model terkenal.

"Bagaimana penampilan _Okaa-san _di majalah itu?" tanya ibu Rin.

"Bagus..." jawab Rin pelan.

Di majalah itu tertulis dengan jelas nama Meiko Sakine, yang adalah ibu Rin. Wanita berambut coklat itu mampu membedakan waktu untuk berkarir dan waktu untuk anaknya. Terlihat dari luar Meiko adalah wanita yang baik tapi dia memiliki kisah hidup yang cukup rumit.

Bahkan Rin sendiri tidak terlalu tahu siapa ibunya sebenarnya, ibunya jarang sekali bercerita mengenai ayahnya. Meiko bilang ayahnya sudah meninggal saat dia masih kecil dan Rin sendiri tidak terlalu ingin memusingkan hal itu.

Rin melihat ibunya telah bersiap-siap dengan memakai mantel di badannya. Tampaknya kali ini Rin akan sendiri lagi di rumah. Rin meletakkan majalah yang dibacanya dengan malas dan hanya menatap ibunya datar.

"Mau kerja?" tanya Rin.

"Iya. Selama dua hari ini _Okaa-san _tidak pulang. Kamu baik-baik di rumah ya." jawab Meiko sambil mengecup pelan dahi anaknya itu. Rin tetap tidak bergeming dan hanya mengangguk kecil lalu Meiko berjalan pergi dari rumah itu.

"Hah..."

Rin hanya menghembuskan nafasnya dan mata birunya kembali berkutat pada majalah _fashion _tadi. Meski Meiko itu ibunya entah kenapa dia dan ibunya terasa jauh. Hubungan mereka kurang terlalu baik.

"Ah...Aku merasa jauh sekali dengannya..." gumam Rin.

* * *

Keesokannya Rin berangkat ke sekolah dengan malas. Langkah kakinya membawanya langsung menuju kelasnya. Rin berusaha menunjukkan wajah yang ceria ketika bertemu dengan teman-temannya.

"Pagi semua..." sapa Rin ketika masuk ke kelasnya.

"Pagi..." balas Miku, Gumi dan beberapa teman-teman yang lain. Rin langsung menuju bangkunya dan terdiam saja. Miku yang agak heran melihat tingkah Rin langsung menghampirinya.

"Rin, kamu kenapa?" tanya Miku.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Rin balik.

"Tampaknya kamu kurang bersemangat."

Rin hanya tersenyum saja. Dia langsung menepuk pundak Miku dan hanya tertawa saja. Miku sampai kaget melihat tingkah Rin yang berubah drastis itu.

"Hahaha...Aku baik-baik saja, Miku. Kamu jangan khawatir." ujar Rin sambil tertawa.

Miku hanya tersenyum tipis saja, dia khawatir pada Rin. Tapi bukan Miku kalau tidak percaya pada temannya, Miku berusaha percaya pada Rin.

.

.

.

Waktunya pulang sekolah tiba, Rin langsung pulang menuju rumahnya. Tapi dia menyempatkan mengunjungi taman yang selalu menjadi tempatnya berlatih menyanyi. Rin hanya tersenyum tipis melihat keadaan taman yang sedikit ramai itu.

"Tumben taman ini ramai." gumam Rin sambil berjalan mengelilingi taman itu. Rin melihat banyak anak kecil yang bermain disana atau beberapa pasangan yang sedang duduk-duduk saja di bangku taman.

Rin juga berjalan ke salah satu bangku di taman itu dan hanya duduk santai disana. Mata birunya menatap ke arah langit senja yang tampak indah. Senyum terlihat di wajah Rin.

"Kapan terakhir kali aku melihat langit senja bersama _Okaa-san_?" gumam Rin.

Mata biru Rin terlihat sendu, kesedihan mulai terlihat di wajahnya. Iya, dia merasa kurang diperhatikan oleh Meiko. Mereka jarang sekali berkomunikasi di rumah, padahal dia tidak memiliki yang lain kecuali ibu dan teman-temannya.

Air mata mulai mengalir di kelopak mata Rin. Buru-buru Rin menghapusnya dengan tangannya.

"Duh...Kenapa aku menangis?" ujar Rin heran sambil berusaha menghapus air matanya. Ketika Rin masih berusaha menghapus air matanya tiba-tiba ada tangan seseorang yang terulur di hadapannya sambil memberikan sapu tangan.

"Jangan menangis." ujar pemuda itu.

Rin hanya menerima sapu tangan dari pemuda itu dan langsung menghapus air matanya. Pemuda itu langsung duduk di sebelah Rin dan menatapnya dalam diam. Tidak lama Rin selesai menangis dan langsung diam.

"Terima kasih." gumam Rin.

"Sama-sama." jawab pemuda itu. Rin dari tadi belum melihat wajah pemuda yang memberinya sapu tangan. Rin langsung menoleh ke arah pemuda itu dan betapa terkejutnya ternyata wajah pemuda itu mirip sekali dengannya.

"EH?" jerit Rin kaget. Tentu saja teriakan Rin itu menarik perhatian. Rin sampai menutup mulutnya dan hanya berpura-pura tidak mengetahui yang terjadi. Orang-orang juga tidak mempedulikan lagi. "Kenapa bisa begini? Kau terlalu mirip denganku!"

"Kau kira aku tidak kaget mendengar teriakanmu." ujar pemuda itu.

"Lalu kenapa?"

Pemuda itu hanya menatap wajah Rin datar sambil sesekali tersenyum. Memang benar tampilan fisik mereka serupa. Berambut kuning, warna mata biru, wajah juga hampir sama. Benar-benar kebetulan yang mengejutkan.

"Kenapa wajah kita bisa serupa seperti ini?" tanya Rin heran.

"Mungkin ini yang disebut kalau kau akan bertemu dengan kembaranmu di luar sana." jawab pemuda itu.

"Mana mungkin."

"Kau lihat buktinya kan?"

Rin hanya diam dan dia merasa ucapan pemuda di sampingnya benar, mau menyangkal seperti apapun tetap yang terlihat mereka sangat mirip. Padahal mereka tidak saling kenal dan bukan anak kembar.

"Namamu?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Rin, Rin Kagamine." ujar Rin.

"Len, Len Shion."

"Namamu unik ya?"

"Haha..."

Rin dan Len tertawa kecil dan mereka mulai mengobrol mengenai banyak hal, terutama tentang diri mereka. Karena langit juga sudah mulai gelap, Rin langsung berpamitan.

"Len, aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa." ujar Rin.

"Mau kuantar?" tanya Len.

"Tidak usah. Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo."

Rin akhirnya menurut saja pada Len dan membiarkan Len mengantarnya pulang. Selama di perjalanan angin malam terasa lebih dingin, Rin sedikit menggigil karena dinginnya angin kali ini. Len langsung melepaskan jaket yang dipakainya dan memakaikannya pada Rin.

"Len? Kau?" tanya Rin.

"Tidak apa. Kau lebih membutuhkannya." jawab Len sambil menggengam tangan Rin. Len tahu kalau sekarang ini Rin sedang kedinginan dan dia berusaha menghangatkannya. Jantung Rin entah kenapa berdetak lebih cepat dari biasa. Tapi Rin tidak ingin memusingkannya.

Akhirnya mereka berdua telah sampai di rumah Rin. Len segera melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Rin dan berjalan pulang.

"Begitu masuk kau langsung minum sesuatu yang hangat, Rin." ujar Len.

"Ok!" jawab Rin sambil tersenyum. "Oh ya, jaketmu?"

"Kau bawa saja. Besok aku akan menemui lagi."

"Baiklah."

Rin segera masuk ke rumah dan Len beranjak dari rumah Rin. Entah kenapa Len merasa Rin itu menarik perhatiannya, gadis yang unik sekali. Len hanya tersenyum tipis sambil berjalan menuju rumahnya.

* * *

Pagi hari telah menjelang dan membangunkan Rin dari tidurnya. Rin langsung bersiap-siap dan segera sarapan makanan yang dibuatnya sendiri. Iya, Meiko belum pulang juga dari kerjanya. Hal ini sudah wajar bagi Rin.

"Hai, Rin." terdengar suara Meiko di ruang tamu. Rin langsung menghampiri ibunya dan melihat ibunya pulang.

"_Okaa-san._" gumam Rin pelan. "Selamat datang."

Meiko hanya tersenyum saja dan menepuk pelan kepala Rin. Perhatian yang ditujukan Meiko memang tidak sebanyak ibu-ibu yang lain, tapi setidaknya Rin menghargai usaha ibunya untuk membagi waktunya.

"_Okaa-san _mau sarapan?" tanya Rin.

"Boleh." jawab Meiko dan segera menarik tangan Rin untuk makan bersama. Suasana hening, tidak ada seorangpun yang bicara saat makan. Semuanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"_Gochisou sama._" ujar Rin sambil membereskan peralatan makannya dan langsung mengambil tas sekolahnya dan memakai jaket yang dia pinjam dari Len. Meiko terdiam melihat anaknya itu.

"Kau mau sekolah ya?" tanya Meiko.

"Iya. Aku pergi." ujar Rin sambil berjalan meninggalkan rumah.

"Hati-hati."

.

.

.

Rin hanya berjalan santai menuju sekolahnya. Kali ini wajahnya terlihat lebih ceria, mungkin karena Meiko sudah pulang atau dia mengharapkan akan bertemu Len nanti.

Sesampai di sekolah Rin mengikuti pelajaran dan sampailah waktu pulang sekolah. Rin bergegas menuju taman itu. Langkah kakinya cukup cepat karena Rin terburu-buru ingin segera sampai di taman itu. Tidak lama Rin telah sampai, matanya mencari ke sekeliling tapi dia tidak menemukan sosok Len.

"Jangan-jangan dia lupa?" gumam Rin.

Entah kenapa Rin merasa kecewa dan ingin rasanya dia menangis, tapi diurungkan niatnya itu. Rin memejamkan matanya sejenak dan dia mulai bernyanyi. Suara merdunya terdengar di penjuru taman itu. Ada beberapa orang menghampiri Rin untuk melihatnya bernyanyi dan mereka terkesima mendengar suara Rin.

Rin mengetahui ada beberapa orang yang datang tapi dia tetap meneruskan nyanyiannya. Dia merasa dengan menyanyi beban di hatinya bisa berkurang. Tidak lama Rin telah selesai bernyanyi dan dia melihat orang-orang memberinya tepuk tangan meriah.

"Terima kasih." ujar Rin sambil tersenyum.

"Kau hebat juga ya." ujar seseorang. Rin langsung menoleh ke asal suara itu dan sosok Len telah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Len!" seru Rin. "Aku menunggumu dari tadi."

"Maaf ya aku lama."

Orang-orang hanya tersenyum melihat mereka dan mengira mereka itu kakak-adik yang sudah lama tidak bertemu. Kerumunan orang itu pergi dan hanya ada Rin juga Len di taman.

"Suaramu bagus lho..." puji Len.

"Hehe...Terima kasih." ujar Rin malu-malu.

"Kau tahu, kalau kau sedang menyanyi terlihat seperti malaikat."

"Hah?"

"Iya. Terlihat penghayatan dan entah kenapa auramu terasa seperti itu."

Wajah Rin tiba-tiba memerah, dia mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari Len. Len hanya tersenyum saja dan segera berhadapan dengan Rin. Wajah mereka berdua berada dalam jarak yang dekat, wajah Rin langsung lebih merah lagi dan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

'Aku kenapa?' batin Rin.

"Rin..." panggil Len pelan.

Wajah Rin tetap saja memerah, dia takut melihat wajah Len yang berada dalam jarak dekat. Rin langsung memejamkan matanya. Len memegang pundak Rin.

"Kau kenapa Rin?" tanya Len.

"Eh? Haha..." Rin heran dan langsung tertawa kecil saja, berusaha mencairkan suasana. Len hanya menepuk kepala Rin pelan dan tersenyum.

"Makanya kamu jangan berfikiran yang aneh."

"Iya."

Wajah Rin malu-malu, membuatnya terlihat makin manis. Len tetap tersenyum melihatnya. Rin langsung melepas jaket yang dipakainya dan memberikannya pada Len.

"Kukembalikan jaketmu." ujar Rin.

"Ok." ujar Len sambil menerima kembali jaketnya.

"Len, terima kasih kau mau menemaniku."

"Sama-sama."

"Aku antar pulang ya?"

"Baiklah..."

.

.

.

Meiko yang berada di rumah baru bangun dari tidurnya. Dia baru saja beristirahat dari kegiatannya dua hari yang lalu. Pekerjaannya sebagai model cukup menguras tenaga, tapi Meiko melakukannya demi menghidupi dirinya dan Rin.

Meiko langsung mandi dan setelah itu menyiapkan makan malam untuknya dan Rin. Untuk ukuran Meiko yang jarang memasak dia termasuk mahir jika sudah memasak. Meiko menunggu Rin untuk makan malam.

Meiko melihat jam yang telah menunjukkan pukul enam sore. Dia khawatir kenapa Rin belum pulang juga. Meiko hanya berdiam diri di ruang tamu dan sesekali melihat ke arah pintu, apakah Rin sudah datang atau belum.

'Ting tong'

Terdengar bunyi bel dan Meiko yakin Rin sudah pulang. Meiko langsung menuju pintu rumah dan membukanya.

"Rin kamu..." ucapan Meiko terhenti saat melihat sosok seseorang yang berada di hadapannya, bukan Rin. Sosok seorang pria.

"Lama tak jumpa, Meiko." ujar orang itu.

TBC

A/N: Wah...

Fic multichap pertama di fandom Vocaloid.

Ditunggu reviewnya...^^


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thx buat teman-teman yang review...

Sekarang sudah update, semoga suka...^^

Disclamer: Vocaloid punya Yamaha

Warning: AU, OOC

* * *

**Angel's Song**

**

* * *

**

"Lama tak jumpa, Meiko." ujar orang itu.

"Ka...kau..." gumam Meiko sedikit gemetaran. Mata coklatnya menatap tidak percaya pada sosok pria yang berada di hadapannya. Pria berambut biru dengan warna mata yang senada.

"Kaito..."

"Hai." sapa Kaito.

Langsung atmosfir diantara mereka berdua terasa kurang mengenakkan. Kaito hanya menatap Meiko datar, sedangkan Meiko mulai merasa kesal.

"Apa maumu kemari?" tanya Meiko tegas.

"Memangnya tidak boleh kalau aku bertemu dengan anakku? Mana Rin?" tanya Kaito mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Rin belum pulang."

"Betulkah? Sayang sekali. Padahal aku ingin mengajaknya pergi."

"Kau tidak boleh membawanya!"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak berhak menentukan hal itu kan?

"Tidak akan kubiarkan Rin melihat wajahmu. Tidak akan."

Meiko menatap Kaito dengan kilatan kekesalan yang terpancar di wajahnya. Ingatan mengenai betapa kesalnya dia dengan Kaito kembali terlintas.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan anakku mengetahui kenyataan bahwa _Otou-san _yang Rin ketahuiadalah orang yang hanya bisa meninggalkanku dan mencari wanita lain." sindir Meiko. Kaito hanya tertawa pelan saja, dia menatap Meiko dengan pandangan yang terlihat merendahkan.

"Kau sendiri? Lihatlah dirimu, Meiko. Kau hanya menjadi wanita yang sok tegar." Kaito juga menyindir Meiko. Wajah Meiko terlihat marah, tanpa basa-basi dia langsung menutup pintu dengan kasar. Kaito hanya menyeringai saja melihat kelakuan mantan istrinya itu.

Sedangkan Meiko, dia masih berada di balik pintu depan. Air mata mulai mengalir di pelupuk matanya, dia tidak ingin mendengar hal itu dari Kaito. Dia selama ini berusaha tegar demi Rin, anak satu-satunya yang dia miliki sekarang.

.

.

.

"Sampai jumpa, Rin." ujar Len.

"Sampai jumpa." balas Rin sambil tersenyum manis. Cukup membuat jantung Len berdetak lebih cepat dari biasa. Len menatap wajah Rin agak lama, membuat Rin sendiri salah tingkah.

"Sampai jumpa." ujar mereka berdua bersamaan. Dan hanya tertawa kecil bersama. Len segera mendekat ke arah Rin dan mencium sejenak pipinya. Wajah mereka berdua langsung memerah. Dan akhirnya Len benar-benar pergi. Jantung Rin berdetak lebih cepat, wajahnya masih saja memerah. Dia ingin segera menuju apartemennya.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di depan apartemennya Rin melihat seorang pria berambut biru yang berada di depan pintunya. Rin menatap bingung ke arah pria itu, pria itu hanya tersenyum.

"Kamu Rin kan?" tanya Kaito.

"Iya. Kok tahu namaku?" tanya Rin heran.

Kaito hanya tersenyum saja. Dia segera menunduk, menyamakan tingginya dan Rin. Rin berfikir pria yang ada di hadapannya ini cukup tampan.

"Tentu. Karena aku..." ujar Kaito yang tiba-tiba ucapannya terputus karena mendengar pintu yang dibuka dengan kasar. Kaito dan Rin menoleh ke arah asal suara itu dan sosok Meiko muncul di hadapan mereka.

"_Okaa-san_?" tanya Rin kaget. Rin memperhatikan wajah Meiko yang sedikit kacau itu, matanya terlihat sedikit sembab. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Rin, Meiko langsung menarik tangan Rin untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Jangan pernah kemari!" desis Meiko pada Kaito dan kembali menutup pintu dengan kasar. Kaito hanya tersenyum saja dan segera pergi meninggalkan apartemen itu.

Rin diam saja melihat Meiko memarahi pria tadi. Rin ingin bertanya tapi kondisi Meiko tidak memungkinkan untuk ditanya. Wajah Meiko basah karena air mata. Meiko memeluk Rin dengan erat.

"_Okaa-san_?" tanya Rin lirih.

"Rin. _Okaa-san _tidak ingin kehilangan kamu. Tidak akan aku biarkan kamu menderita." gumam Meiko masih terisak.

"Aku... Aku kan tidak menderita."

Meiko melepaskan pelukannya pada Rin dan hanya tersenyum tipis. Rin juga tersenyum, berusaha untuk menenangkan ibunya itu. Rin kembali memeluk ibunya.

"_Okaa-san _kalau ada masalah bisa cerita padaku, aku akan mendengarnya." ujar Rin. Dia yang tadi senang sekarang merasa khawatir karena kondisi ibunya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Rin. _Okaa-san _baik-baik saja." ujar Meiko yang telah selesai menangis. Rin tentu saja khawatir dengan ibunya, tapi kalau ibunya bilang tidak apa-apa. Rin hanya bisa percaya bahwa ibunya memang baik-baik saja.

* * *

Mentari telah menampakkan cahanya, Rin segera bangun dari tidurnya. Setelah selesai bersiap-siap dia segera menuju ruang makan, disana tidak ada sosok Meiko.

"Sudah kuduga _Okaa-san _pergi lagi." gumam Rin. Dia segera menyiapkan sarapannya dan setelah selesai sarapan Rin berangkat ke sekolah.

.

.

.

"Pagi, Rin-chan..." sapa Gumi sambil berlari kecil ke arah Rin yang berada di pintu depan kelas.

"Pagi juga Gumi." ujar Rin berusaha memperlihatkan senyumnya. Gumi melihat ada yang aneh dari Rin, tapi dia tidak ingin menanyakan hal itu.

"Wah... Kau sudah datang, Rin." ujar Miku yang baru saja datang ke kelas.

"Pagi, Miku-chan." sapa Gumi.

"Pagi." balas Miku.

Rin hanya tersenyum saja melihat kedua temannya itu. Mata biru Rin menatap ke arah luar jendela, entah kenapa perasaannya juga kacau hari ini. Sedih, senang, bingung bercampur menjadi satu. Rin sendiri tidak bisa menggambarkan perasaannya dengan jelas.

"Rin, nanti kita jalan-jalan yuk?" ajak Miku. "Sudah lama kita tidak jalan bersama-sama."

"Iya." tambah Gumi.

"Maaf ya Miku, Gumi. Aku tidak bisa jalan-jalan hari ini. Lain kali ya?" tolak Rin.

"Baiklah..."

.

.

.

"Iya. Teruslah berpose seperti itu, Meiko." ujar sang fotografer yang sedang memotret Meiko. Meiko berpose dengan sangat anggun, dia terlihat cantik. Para kru yang bekerja juga sangat profesional.

"Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya, Meiko." ujar fotografer itu lagi ketika selesai pemotretan.

"Sama-sama." ujar Meiko yang segera berjalan menuju ruang _make up_-nya. Disana dia hanya duduk sendiri sambil memandang cermin dalam diam.

Entah apa yang Meiko rasakan, tapi dia ingin menghindar dulu. Dia tahu dia bersikap seperti ini hanya membuat Rin bingung. Dia tahu sekali hal itu. Ah iya benar, dia harus bisa bertahan demi Rin, anak yang membuatnya bisa menapaki hidupnya tanpa Kaito.

Meiko tersenyum dan segera berdiri dari kursinya. Ditatapnya cermin di hadapannya baik-baik, seperti berusaha menyemangati diri sendiri.

"Ok! Aku harus bekerja keras hari ini!" seru Meiko sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju studio pemotretan untuk pemotretan selanjutnya.

* * *

Hari ini cepat sekali waktu berlalu dan tanpa terasa langit sudah mulai senja. Semua murid-murid sudah pulang menuju rumah masing-masing. Lain dengan Rin, dia menuju taman yang biasanya didatanginya.

Beruntung bagi Rin, taman itu sedang sepi. Rin segera berlari-lari kecil menuju bangku taman yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri tadi. Rin langsung duduk disana, seolah-olah seperti sudah lama tidak melihat taman itu.

"Ah... Seandainya saja aku tahu apa yang terjadi pada _Okaa-san_." gumam Rin. Mata birunya melihat ke sekeliling taman itu. Rin segera bangun dari duduknya dan mulai bernyanyi.

Ketika bernyanyi Rin terlihat sangat menjiwai, lagu yang dipilih juga bukan lagu yang menggembirakan. Jika orang lain mendengar lagu yang Rin bawakan lagu itu akan terasa menyedihkan. Rin masih bisa bertahan menyanyikan lagu itu dan orang-orang mulai berkumpul. Tapi makin lama suaranya terasa serak. Seakan-akan kata-katanya tidak bisa keluar.

Mulai keluar air mata dari sudut mata Rin. Rin benar-benar berhenti bernyanyi. Entah kenapa jantungnya terasa sesak. Rin terdiam di tempat. Beberapa orang yang tadi menonton penampilan Rin langsung khawatir.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya mereka. Tapi Rin tidak menjawab, dia masih saja menangis. Tentu orang-orang itu khawatir pada Rin, tapi tiba-tiba Rin merasa ada seseorang yang berada di dekatnya.

"Saya kakaknya, saya rasa dia hanya ada suatu masalah," ujar seseorang. "Saya bawa pulang dia."

Rin masih saja menangis, yang dia tahu dia hanya dibawa oleh seseorang menjauh dari kerumunan orang-orang tadi. Dia masih tidak ingin melihat siapa yang menggengam tangannya ini.

.

.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Rin?" tanya orang itu. Rin tidak menjawab, masih saja menangis. Tiba-tiba orang itu langsung menyentuh wajah Rin dan menghapus air matanya. "Kalau kau ada masalah bilang saja."

"Len..." gumam Rin.

Rin masih saja terisak, Len langsung memberinya sapu tangan. Rin hanya menutupi wajahnya dengan sapu tangan milik Len. Dia tidak ingin Len melihat dirinya saat menangis.

"Jadi... Apa yang terjadi, Rin?" tanya Len lembut. Butuh waktu agak lama bagi Rin untuk menjawab pertanyaan Len. Tapi Len tetap sabar menunggu jawaban dari Rin.

"_Okaa-san._..." gumam Rin.

"Apa kau ada masalah dengannya?"

Rin hanya diam saja, Len memperhatikan wajah Rin yang masih saja menangis. Lalu dia hanya mengelus kepala Rin lembut.

"Aku memang tidak tahu masalahmu," ujar Len. "Tapi kalau kau mau cerita aku siap mendengarnya, kau tidak cerita juga tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin masalahmu cepat selesai."

Rin hanya mengangguk pelan saja. Entah kenapa perasaannya sedikit tenang jika Len berada di sampingnya. Rin menghapus air matanya dan menatap wajah Len sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih Len, kau mau menghiburku." ujar Rin.

"Sama-sama..." gumam Len.

Lalu suasana menjadi hening, Len tidak ingin mengganggu Rin yang tampaknya berusaha untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Len hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Kau enak masih memiliki _Okaa-san_." ujar Len tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" Rin langsung menoleh ke arah Len, dia bingung dengan ucapan Len.

"Aku sudah tidak memiliki _Okaa-san _lagi, hanya tinggal berdua dengan _Otou-san_."

"Aku juga tidak memiliki _Otou-san_."

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan dan tersenyum. Seperti mengerti akan kondisi diri masing-masing. Lalu mereka melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Apa kau dekat dengannya?" tanya Len.

"Aku tidak terlalu dekat dengan _Okaa-san_." jawab Rin. "Kamu?"

"Sama..."

"Ternyata tidak hanya tampilan fisik, kita ini sama dalam hal hubungan dengan keluarga." ujar Rin lagi.

"Iya. Kita terlalu sama." gumam Len sambil tersenyum.

"Setidaknya aku ada teman untuk berbagi."

Rin tersenyum saja ke arah Len, begitu juga sebaliknya. Mereka melanjutkan pembicaraan hingga hampir menjelang malam. Mereka juga mulai mengenal diri satu sama lain, terasa menyenangkan.

* * *

Meiko selesai mengadakan pemotretan dan segera berjalan pulang. Meiko memeluk mantelnya erat, karena malam hari terasa dingin. Dia ingin segera sampai di rumah dan bertemu dengan Rin. Tapi ada sesuatu yang menghambatnya.

Iya, dia melihat Kaito. Entah kenapa Meiko jadi bertemu Kaito lagi setelah 10 tahun Kaito menghilang dari hidupnya. Dia merasa baik-baik saja dan kekesalan mulai muncul jika melihat Kaito.

'Lagi-lagi bersama seorang wanita.' batin Meiko yang melihat Kaito dengan seorang wanita. Mereka berdua tampak mesra. Meiko cuek saja melihatnya, tapi ada satu hal yang mengganjalnya yaitu wanita yang bersama Kaito.

"Lho? Dia kan..." gumam Meiko melihat wanita yang bersama Kaito, wanita berambut _pink _panjang.

* * *

"Lagi-lagi kau mengantarku pulang, " ujar Rin sungkan. "Aku merasa merepotkanmu."

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Bahaya kalau kau pulang sendiri." ujar Len.

"Terima kasih..."

Mereka berdua terdiam saja di depan apartemen, entah kenapa mereka merasa deg-degan. Len menatap ke arah Rin yang masih menundukkan wajahnya. Dia hanya tersenyum saja.

"Lho? Rin, kamu baru pulang?" terdengar suara seorang wanita. Rin juga Len menoleh ke asal suara itu.

"_Okaa-san_?" gumam Rin.

"Ayo kita masuk," ujar Meiko. Tapi langkahnya terhenti melihat Len yang berada di samping Rin. "Kamu..."

"Oh ya, kenalkan ini temanku, Len Shion." ujar Rin.

"Salam kenal, tante." ujar Len sopan.

Meiko hanya terdiam, wajahnya tiba-tiba saja pucat. Matanya sedikit membulat melihat sosok Len. Melihat ibunya diam, Rin berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Aneh ya ma, kita bukan kembar tapi aku dan Len sangat mirip." ujar Rin.

Tapi tetap saja atmosfir yang terasa kurang mengenakkan. Terasa menegangkan. Rin melihat ke arah Len yang merasa kurang enak karena suasana yang agak kaku.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi tante, Rin." pamit Len pada Meiko dan Rin. Lalu dia berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua. Meiko tetap saja memperhatikan sosok Len sampai dia benar-benar tidak terlihat. Rin langsung menggengam tangan Meiko.

"Kita masuk, _Okaa-san_." ajak Rin dan Meiko hanya mengangguk saja. Setelah masuk ke apartemen mereka Rin langsung menghangatkan sop yang tadi pagi dimasaknya.

"Mataku tidak salah?" gumam Meiko yang masih terlihat agak syok. Dia memperhatikan Rin, benar anak yang tadi ditemuinya dan Rin sangat mirip. Apalagi namanya tadi, mengingatkan Meiko pada seseorang. 'Huh... Dia mengganti nama keluarganya untuk Len.'

.

.

.

Len telah sampai di rumahnya, dia melihat seorang pria berambut biru di ruang tamu dengan seorang wanita berambut _pink_. Kedua orang itu tampak bermesraan, Len hanya berdehem saja dan mereka berdua melirik ke arah Len.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang Len?" ujar pria berambut biru itu. Len hanya menatapnya datar.

"Iya, _Otou-san_." ujar Len sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Len-kun kau sudah makan? Aku sudah membuatkan masakan untukmu." ujar wanita berambut _pink_ itu. Len tidak menghiraukannya dan segera menuju kamarnya. Wanita itu terlihat sedikit kecewa dengan tingkah Len.

"Sudahlah, kau tahu Len seperti itu." ujar Kaito dan wanita itu hanya mengangguk pelan saja.

.

.

.

Len langsung menghempaskan badannya di atas ranjangnya. Mata birunya menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Entah apa yang dia rasakan hari ini, perasannya sedikit kacau.

"Lagi-lagi _Otou-san _membawa wanita itu." gumam Len. Dia tahu kebiasaan Kaito yang suka membawa wanita yang ditemuinya, tapi hanya wanita tadi yaang sering ke rumah. 'Mungkinkah?'

Tapi Len tidak ingin memikirkan hal seperti itu, dia tidak ingin ayahnya memiliki wanita lagi. Entah kenapa meski tidak memiliki ingatan tentang ibunya, Len merasa Kaito tidak perlu mencari wanita lain.

"Ngomong-ngomong ibu Rin kenapa menatapku seperti itu ya?" gumam Len.

* * *

"Rin..." panggil Meiko.

"Iya?" Rin menatap wajah Meiko. Sekarang mereka berdua sedang berada di ruang makan, sudah lama mereka tidak makan bersama seperti ini.

"Sudah berapa lama kau mengenal Len?"

"Hmm... Belum lama kok. Kami bertemu saat aku pergi ke taman."

"Begitu ya?"

Rin meneruskan memakan sop buatannya itu, Meiko hanya terdiam menatap Rin. Tampaknya Meiko sedang memikirkan sesuatu, tapi Rin tidak ingin menanyakan hal itu dulu.

Hanya keheningan yang menemani mereka berdua, tidak ada satupun yang berbicara. Tampaknya baik Meiko atau Rin sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"_Gochisou sama._" ujar Rin sambil membereskan peralatan makannya. Meiko hanya menatap Rin dalam diam. Meiko menghela nafasnya sejenak dan kembali menatap Rin.

"Sebaiknya kau menjauhi Len." ujar Meiko tegas.

TBC

A/N: Akhirnya aku update lagi.

Aku jadi bingung sebenarnya genre-nya apa ya? Kayaknya romance-nya kurang.

Apa aku harus ganti genre?

Tapi ditunggu reviewnya...^^


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thx buat teman-teman yang udah review...

Met baca...

Disclamer: Vocaloid punya Yamaha

Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort, Romance

Warning: AU, OOC, OC, Romance yang kurang (karena ganti genre, tapi romance tetap ada...^^)

* * *

**Angel's Song**

**

* * *

**

"Sebaiknya kau menjauhi Len." ujar Meiko tegas.

Rin yang sedang membereskan peralatan makannya langsung terdiam, tidak diteruskannya kegiatannya untuk membereskan peralatan makannya. Rin menatap ke arah Meiko, entah kenapa wajah Meiko berbeda dari biasa, menunjunkkan rasa ketidaksukaan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Rin heran. "Aku dan dia berteman baik."

"_Okaa-san _ingin kau tidak dekat-dekat dengannya."

"_Okaa-san _tidak bilang alasannya. Jelaskan agar aku mengerti!" Rin berteriak cukup keras, dia merasa sudah bertemu dengan teman yang juga berada di kondisi yang sama, tapi Meiko malah menyuruhnya untuk menjauhi Len.

"Dengar Rin, ini untuk kebaikanmu."

"Aku tidak mau tahu!"

Rin langsung berlalu meninggalkan Meiko di ruang makan dan segera menuju kamarnya, dibantingnya pintu kamarnya dengan keras. Meiko hanya bisa menghela nafas, dia tahu akan seperti ini jadinya.

'Ini demi kamu juga, Rin,' batin Meiko. 'Kau sudah terlalu lama tidak bertemu dengannya, aku khawatir akan terjadi sesuatu.'

.

.

.

"Kenapa?" gumam Rin sambil membenamkan wajahnya di bantalnya. Air mata mulai mengalir dari kelopak matanya, Rin tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya Meiko inginkan. Rin merasa Len akan bisa mengerti tentangnya, tapi Meiko mencegahnya berhubungan dengan Len.

Di malam ini Rin menghabiskan waktunya dengan menangis sepanjang hari, entah dia merasa sakit karena apa. Yang Rin tahu dia tidak suka dengan keputusan Meiko.

* * *

Pagi hari telah tiba, mentari bersinar dengan terang. Rin bangun dari tidurnya, wajahnya terlihat kacau karena semalaman menangis. Rin segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, mandi dan segera bersiap-siap menuju sekolah. Rin menuruni tangga dengan terburu-buru, dicarinya sosok Meiko.

"_Okaa-san_..." panggil Rin pelan. Rin berusaha mencari Meiko, tapi Meiko tidak ada di rumah. Mungkin Meiko sudah pergi. Rin hanya menghela nafas saja, saat dia menuju dapur dia menemukan sebuah kertas.

**.**

**.  
**

_Untuk Rin._

_Okaa-san tahu akan begini jadinya kalau kubilang kau harus menjauh dari Len. Tapi semua itu yang terbaik. Okaa-san tidak pulang dalam satu minggu ini, uang untukmu ada di lemari. Jagar dirimu baik-baik._

_._

_.  
_

"Huh... Lagi-lagi seperti ini." gumam Rin sambil menaruh secarik kertas itu. Rin segera menghangatkan lagi sop yang kemarin masih ada dan setelah itu memakannya dalam diam.

Jujur saja Rin tidak bisa memahami jalan pikiran Meiko, mereka berdua bertolak belakang. Tapi Meiko berusaha mati-matian demi Rin, Rin masih bisa memaklumi. Tapi Rin merasa ada yang aneh belakangan ini.

Kedatangan pria misterius dimana Meiko marah-marah pada pria itu, melarangnya berhubungan dengan Len. Semuanya terlalu tiba-tiba. Rin tidak tahu dan merasa hidupnya baik-baik saja karena Meiko tidak pernah terlihat emosional seperti itu.

'Aku memang tidak mengerti dia.' batin Rin.

.

.

.

Rin berangkat seperti biasa ke sekolah, bertemu dengan teman-temannya seperti biasa. Iya, semuanya tampak normal. Rin berusaha menutupi kesedihannya dari teman-temannya. Miku yang memang sahabat Rin sejak kecil tahu bahwa pasti ada yang menganggu pikiran Rin.

"Rin kau kenapa?" tanya Miku.

"Kenapa? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Rin balik.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau tidak seperti biasanya. Apa ada sesuatu?"

Rin langsung terdiam, tampaknya dia berusaha memikirkan jawaban yang pas buat Miku agar Miku tidak khawatir. Miku hanya menghela nafas, dia langsung menatap mata Rin.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau cerita," ujar Miku. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit kecewa, Rin tahu itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Rin sendiri tidak tahu harus memulainya darimana. "Tapi aku harap kalau mau cerita aku akan senang untuk mendengarnya."

"Terima kasih." gumam Rin.

Tidak lama bel masuk telah berbunyi dan semua murid belajar seperti biasa. Rin juga berusaha mengikuti pelajaran tanpa beban pikirannya.

* * *

"Posemu bagus sekali, Meiko." ujar sang fotografer sambil memotret Meiko. Meiko berpose anggun layaknya putri, dia ingin menyelesaikan _job_-nya dalam satu minggu ini. Memforsir diri memang, tapi Meiko tidak ingin melepaskan pengawasannya dari Rin nanti.

"Terima kasih." ujar Meiko ketika sang fotografer telah selesai memotretnya. Para _stylist _segera mendatangi Meiko dan membetulkan dandanannya.

"Nanti kau akan berpose dengan model baru."

"Model baru?"

"Iya. Akan kukenalkan dia."

Sang fotografer atau yang lebih dikenal bernama Fujimura Satoshi adalah fotografer yang sering memotret Meiko. Tidak hanya Meiko, model-model barupun tidak luput darinya. Satoshi berlalu dari hadapan Meiko dan segera membawa seorang wanita berambut _pink _panjang di sebelahnya.

"Kau?" gumam Meiko melihat wanita itu.

"Dia adalah Luka Megurine, model yang akan berpose bersamamu." ujar Satoshi sambil mengenalkan Luka pada Meiko.

"Salam kenal, Meiko-san." ujar Luka ramah.

"Salam kenal." gumam Meiko. Meiko terkejut bukan main, model yang akan berfoto dengannya adalah wanita yang waktu itu dilihatnya bersama Kaito. Iya, dia ingat sekali fisik wanita yang bersama Kaito, tidak salah lagi dia adalah Luka.

Suasana yang terasa sedikit kaku, setelah acara perkenalan baik Meiko ataupun Luka tidak berbicara sama sekali. Tapi tatapan mata Meiko menatap tajam ke arah Luka, Luka hanya tersenyum sinis saja.

"Sudah, sudah kalian berdua. Waktunya kerja." ujar Satoshi yang berusaha mencairkan suasana. Meiko dan Luka segera bersiap-siap untuk dipotret, mereka segera ke ruang ganti untuk ganti baju.

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Tidak lama mereka berdua telah keluar dengan memakai baju yang diluncurkan oleh sebuah distro ternama di Shibuya. Mereka berpose dengan baik dan anggun, Satoshi terus memuji penampilan mereka berdua.

"Ok, waktunya istirahat." ujar Satoshi. Meiko dan Luka dibawa ke ruang _make up. _Para _stylist _segera mendandani mereka berdua. Setelah Luka selesai, dia langsung menghampiri Meiko yang masih sibuk di dandani.

"Maaf, bisa tinggalkan kami berdua?" tanya Luka pada _stylist _yang mendandani Meiko. _Stylist _itu mengangguk dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya Meiko.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu." jawab Luka.

"Bicara?"

"Iya. Ini mengenai Kaito Shion, kau mengenalnya kan?"

Meiko langsung terdiam, jantungnya berdetak kencang. Iya, mengingat nama Kaito bagaikan mimpi buruk yang harus dijalani. Melihat reaksi Meiko, Luka hanya tersenyum sinis.

"Aku adalah pacarnya." ujar Luka tiba-tiba.

"Kau? Apa kau kehilangan akal sehatmu?" tanya atau lebih tepatnya sindir Meiko. Luka hanya menatap Meiko dalam bingung, Meiko langsung berdiri dan menatap Luka baik-baik. "Iya, dia hanyalah pria tidak berguna yang suka berganti-ganti wanita."

"Lagipula dari awal dia memang tidak mencintaimu kan? Kau saja yang berharap terlalu banyak."

Emosi Meiko sudah meninggi, ternyata kehadiran Luka cuma ada untuk mengungkit kenangan buruk Meiko. Ingin rasanya Meiko membungkam mulut wanita yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"Kau juga bersama dengannya selama enam tahun karena 'kecelakaan' kan?" ujar Luka yang memojokkan Meiko. "Kau juga wanita murahan, beraninya merebut pacar orang. Pacarku sampai tertarik denganmu, makanya Kaito meninggalkanmu."

Cukup, emosi Meiko sudah ada di puncaknya. Tanpa aba-aba Meiko langsung saja menampar pipi kanan Luka dengan keras. Luka menatap Meiko sambil tetap tersenyum sinis.

"Kenapa? Marah? Tapi itu kenyataan kan? Kau telah merebut Gakupo dariku lalu mencampakkannya hingga dia bunuh diri. Kau wanita yang tidak tahu malu." seperti tidak ada habisnya hinaan dari mulut Luka. Meiko kembali menampar Luka, kali ini lebih keras.

"Untuk apa kau ikut campur urusanku? Kau yang wanita murahan!" desis Meiko. Tangannya menekan tangan Luka hingga Luka meringis kesakitan.

"Aw... Apa yang-" gumam Luka kesal.

Saat mereka berdua sedang bertengkar hebat, salah seorang _stylist _yang masuk ke ruangan itu langsung menghentikan mereka berdua.

"Sudahlah, Meiko-san dan Luka-san." ujar _stylist _itu. Teman-teman yang lain segera memanggil Satoshi ada juga yang menahan pertengkaran antara Meiko dan Luka, karena mereka berdua hampir main tangan. Tamparan, jambak-jambakkan rambut dan hampir saja saling mencakar.

"Hentikan, Meiko dan Luka!" seru Satoshi yang telah tiba di ruangan itu. Meiko dan Luka langsung berhenti, mereka dapat dipisahkan oleh teman-teman yang lain. "Apa yang kalian lakukan? Ini bukan hal yang baik. Kalian harus profesional!"

Meiko dan Luka hanya saling berpandangan, masih terlihat kilatan kebencian di mata Meiko sedangkan Luka hanya tersenyum sinis saja. Satoshi sampai bingung menghadapi Meiko dan Luka, tidak biasanya emosi Meiko setinggi ini.

"Kalian kan rekan kerja, profesional untuk hal ini." ujar Satoshi lagi.

"Bukan aku yang salah, Satoshi. Dia menghinaku." ujar Meiko.

"Meiko, kau harus profesional. Rin-chan tidak suka kalau melihat dirimu seperti ini."

Meiko langsung terdiam ketika Satoshi menyebut nama Rin. Iya, hanya Rin saja yang mampu mendinginkan suasana hati Meiko. Tapi Meiko tahu dia juga ada hubungan tidak baik dengan Rin.

"Kau profesional sekali, Meiko-san. Melakukan apapun demi anakmu." sindir Luka.

"Luka kau juga, berhentilah bertindak begitu!" seru Satoshi.

Luka hanya diam ketika Satoshi memarahinya, Luka langsung melepaskan diri dari orang yang menahannya dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Maaf Fujimura-san, aku rasa aku tidak bisa bekerja sama lagi dengan agensimu." ujar Luka dan dia benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan itu. Meiko tetap diam sambil menatap Luka dengan kebencian. Entah kenapa harga dirinya dan kepercayaan dirinya runtuh seketika. Luka telah membuka kenangan buruk yang tidak ingin diingat lagi oleh Meiko.

"Sudah, sudah. Kau istirahat saja Meiko," ujar Satoshi. "Lebih baik kau pulang."

"Aku menginap di rumah Lily saja." gumam Meiko.

"Tidak apa-apa?"

"Iya."

Meiko juga ingin berlalu dari ruangan itu, dia segera mengenakan mantelnya dan berlalu dari hadapan orang-orang yang ada di ruangan itu. Sedangkan orang-orang hanya memandang Meiko dalam bingung, tidak seperti biasanya Meiko emosional seperti ini.

* * *

Meiko telah tiba di sebuah apartemen. Dia segera memencet bel pintu apartemen itu, menunggu sang pemilik apartemen keluar. Tidak lama sosok yang ditunggu Meiko mencul, seorang wanita berambut kuning panjang telah berdiri di hadapan Meiko.

"Meiko?" tanya wanita itu. "Tumben kau kemari?"

"Lily, aku boleh menginap di rumahmu satu minggu ini?" tanya Meiko.

Wanita yang bernama Lily itu mengangguk dan menyuruh Meiko masuk ke apartemennya. Lily langsung membereskan kamar yang ada dan menyuruh Meiko masuk.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu, kau terlihat... capek." ujar Lily yang berusaha menggunakan kata yang tepat untuk kondisi Meiko.

"Iya. Terima kasih." gumam Meiko.

Lily meninggalkan Meiko di kamarnya dan segera menyiapkan makanan, dia tahu Meiko masih capek dan mungkin dia bisa bertanya yang sebenarnya nanti. Lily adalah rekan kerja Meiko sebelumnya, mereka berdua juga sangat akrab.

Meiko hanya berdiam diri di kamar Lily, dia duduk di sisi ranjang Lily dan hanya membenamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya.

"Kenapa aku mengingatnya lagi?" gumam Meiko. Air mata mulai mengalir di sudut matanya.

* * *

**Flashback On**

**

* * *

**

_Meiko Sakine, seorang siswi SMA berumur 16 tahun. Dia cantik dan banyak pemuda yang menyukainya, salah satunya Kaito Shion. Kaito adalah bintang sekolah dan tentu banyak gadis yang menyukainya._

_Suatu hari Kaito menyatakan perasaanya pada Meiko dan Meiko menerimanya, akhirnya mereka berdua menjadi pasangan yang paling terkenal di sekolah mereka. Banyak para gadis dan pemuda yang cemburu dengan hubungan mereka, tapi apa daya Kaito dan Meiko tidak dapat dipisahkan._

_._

_._

_._

"_Kaito? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Meiko heran. Dia merasa risih ketika Kaito mulai melepaskan pakaiannya dan menciumnya. Kaito hanya menyeringai saja._

"_Aku kan mencintaimu, Meiko. Kau juga mencintaiku kan?" tanya Kaito sambil mencium leher Meiko, membuatnya mendesah tertahan._

"_Iya. Aku juga mencintaimu." jawab Meiko dan dia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Kaito. Semuanya berjalan lancar seperti yang Kaito inginkan selama ini, mereka melakukannya di gedung sekolah, tanpa seorangpun yang tahu._

_._

_._

_._

"_Hamil?" ujar Meiko kaget saat mengetahui bahwa dirinya hamil. Sudah beberapa hari ini dia sering merasa mual dan saat melakukan pengecekan, ternyata dia positif hamil. Dia ingin segera memberitahu hal ini pada Kaito._

_Meiko berjalan ke sekolah dengan perasaan was-was, dia takut orang-orang mengetahuinya hamil dan akan mencemoohnya. Meiko langsung menemui Kaito dan menjelaskan semuanya._

"_Kau hamil?" tanya Kaito._

"_Iya," jawab Meiko. "Kau mau bertanggung jawab?"_

"_Baiklah. Akan kulakukan semuanya untukmu dan anak kita."_

_Begitu kabar Meiko hamil tersebar di sekolah, sekolah langsung mengeluarkan Meiko dan Kaito. Kedua orangtua Meiko sangat kecewa dan marah pada Meiko, bahkan ayahnya mengusirnya dan tidak ingin melihatnya lagi. Akhirnya Meiko tinggal berdua dengan Kaito yang bernasib sama dengannya, mereka juga telah menikah diam-diam._

"_Bagaimana hidup kita, Kaito?" tanya Meiko._

"_Tenang saja, aku akan mencari uang untukmu dan anak kita." jawab Kaito._

"_Aku juga akan membantu."_

"_Nanti saja kalau kau sudah melahirkan."_

"_Baiklah."_

_Selama sembilan bulan Kaito bekerja di sebuah host club, tentu dengan wajahnya yang keren itu banyak sekali wanita yang ingin bersama dengannya. Kaito juga bekerja sebagai agensi model, pekerjaan yang tentu selalu terikat dengan wanita._

* * *

_Akhirnya Meiko melahirkan juga. Ternyata dia melahirkan sepasang anak kembar, cowok dan cewek. Meiko senang melihatnya, begitu juga dengan Kaito._

"_Kita beri nama siapa?" tanya Meiko._

"_Hmm... Bagaimana kalau Len dan Rin, karena mereka memang juga mirip kita beri nama Kagamine Len dan Kagamine Rin." ujar Kaito._

"_Kenapa nama keluarganya berbeda dengan kita?"_

"_Kalau sama juga mereka tidak akan diakui."_

"_Iya juga ya."_

_Dan mereka berdua membesarkan Len juga Rin. Begitu sepasang anak kembar itu berusia tiga tahun Meiko bekerja sebagai model, Len dan Rin sering dititipkan pada tetangga. Baik Kaito maupun Meiko sibuk bekerja, sampai waktu untuk anak mereka hampir tidak ada._

_Kaito tetap bekerja di host club dan tentu banyak wanita cantik yang ingin ditemani olehnya, mulai ketahuan kalau Kaito suka melakukan hal seperti itu lebih dari sekedar pekerjaannya sebagai cowok di host club. Kaito memacari pelanggannya._

_Berbeda lagi dengan Meiko, karena Meiko seorang model baru yang sangat populer juga cantik banyak para fotografer yang menyukainya. Meiko hanya menyatakan dirinya tetap menyukai Kaito dan para cowok-cowok itu menyerah._

* * *

"_Lagi-lagi kau tidak ada waktu untuk mereka?" keluh Meiko._

"_Sadarlah, Meiko. Aku juga bekerja untukmu dan juga anak kita." ujar Kaito._

"_Kau urus mereka, bisa kan?"_

"_Bagaimana dengan dirimu? Kau juga bisa kan?"_

_Len dan Rin sudah menginjak usia enam tahun dan mereka berdua sering melihat kedua orangtua mereka bertengkar. Mereka hanyalah anak-anak polos yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat orangtuanya bertengkar._

_Di saat seperti ini justru Meiko dan Kaito malah hampir mencampakkan Len dan Rin, mereka berdua terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka. Hal ini yang menyebabkan Len dan Rin mandiri._

_._

_._

_._

"_Huh, aku kesal dengan Kaito." keluh Meiko saat pemotretan berlangsung, sang fotografer berambut ungun panjang hanya tersenyum saja._

"_Sudahlah Meiko, masalah itu nanti saja kau pikirkan. Waktunya kerja." ujar sang fotografer, Kamui Gakupo._

"_Baiklah..."_

_Meiko dan Gakupo mulai dekat gara-gara sering ada pemotretan, apalagi ketika Gakupo mengetahui hubungan Meiko dan Kaito kurang baik. Gakupo menyatakan perasaannya dan Meiko menerimanya. Mereka berdua akhirnya berpacaran._

_Tidak hanya Meiko, Kaito juga seperti itu. Malah Kaito lebih parah dari Meiko, dia sudah banyak melayani para wanita dan mendapatkan uang atau hanya sekedar memanfaatkan nama pacarnya yang sedang populer._

_Mereka berdua tidak saling mencintai, kedua anaknya juga ditelantarkan. Keluarga yang mengenaskan. Suatu hari Len dan Rin melihat Kaito membawa pulang seorang wanita._

"_Otou-san siapa dia?" tanya Rin._

"_Kau tidak usah banyak bertanya, Rin." ujar Kaito sedikit kasar yang langsung mengajak wanita yang bersamanya menuju kamar. Len yang melihat adiknya dimarahi itu langsung mendekatinya._

"_Jangan menangis, Rin." hibur Len._

"_Iya." gumam Rin._

_Tidak lama Meiko pulang, dia melihat Len dan Rin yang berada di ruang tamu. Meiko langsung menghampiri kedua anaknya._

"_Ada apa?" tanya Meiko._

"_Otou-san tadi memarahi Rin." jawab Len._

"_Benarkah? Dimana dia?"_

"_Di kamar, bersama seorang wanita."_

"_Hah?"_

_Meiko kurang percaya ucapan anaknya yang masih kecil, tapi dia segera menuju kamar. Dan benar saja disana Kaito sedang bermesraan dengan wanita yang dibawanya, Meiko langsung marah dan mengusir wanita itu pergi. Setelah wanita itu pergi mereka berdua bertengkar._

"_Jadi ini yang kau lakukan? Bermain di belakang?" tanya Meiko._

"_Kau juga kan? Asal tahu saja aku tahu kau ada hubungan khusus dengan fotografermu," ujar Kaito. "Kau sama saja denganku, Meiko."_

" _Apa-apaan kau? Padahal dulu kau bilang mencintaiku, tapi akhirnya kau seperti ini."_

"_Kau tanya dirimu sendiri. Kau juga seperti itu. Dan apa kau bilang? Cinta? Aku menikah denganmu agar anakmu itu tidak malu nantinya. Setidaknya mereka tahu mereka pernah mempunyai ayah."_

_Emosi Meiko meninggi, dia langsung menampar wajah Kaito. Kaito hanya tersenyum sinis pada Meiko. Sepertinya dia senang membuat Meiko menjadi emosional._

"_Selamat tinggal, Meiko. Aku tidak butuh wanita sepertimu," ujar Kaito sambil berjalan meninggalkan Meiko. Kaito melirik ke arah Len dan Rin yang tampak ketakutan karena mereka berdua tadi bertengkar hebat. Tanpa basa-basi Kaito langsung menarik lengan Len dan membawanya pergi._

_Meiko langsung menangis, bagaimana mungkin dirinya telah ditipu selama ini. Cinta selama enam tahun dan mereka telah mempunyai anak, Kaito malah meninggalkannya. Sungguh ironis. Rin segera mendekati Meiko, dia memperhatikan ibunya._

"_Okaa-san..." panggil Rin lirih._

"_Ada apa Rin?" tanya Meiko._

"_Len pernah bilang padaku. 'jangan menangis'. Sekarang aku juga akan bilang begitu."_

_Meiko hanya tersenyum tipis saja, dia memeluk Rin dengan erat. Rin hanya diam saja, dia membiarkan ibunya menangis saja. _

"_Rin, okaa-san akan membuatmu bahagia.," gumam Meiko. "Maafkan aku yang telah menyakitimu."_

_Rin tetap tidak bergeming, karena dia tidak mengerti maksud Meiko. Rin hanya membalas pelukan Meiko sambil tersenyum manis._

"_Aku ada di samping okaa-san." ujar Rin dengan senyumnya._

"_Terima kasih."_

* * *

"_Sebaiknya kita berpisah saja, Gakupo." ujar Meiko saat dia hanya berdua saja di ruang pemotretan dengan Gakupo. Gakupo terkejut bukan main, Meiko ingin berpisah darinya?_

"_Apa maksudmu? Kau kan telah berpisah dari Kaito. Aku tahu itu," ujar Gakupo. "Aku akan membuat anakmu bahagia."_

"_Sayangnya aku tidak ingin kehadiranmu lagi. Permisi." Meiko langsung meninggalkan Gakupo begitu saja, untungnya dia telah selesai pemotretan. Meiko merasa inilah yang terbaik, dia tidak ingin berhubungan dengan pria dulu._

_Tanpa Meiko sadari keputusannya itu adalah akhir dari nyawa seorang fotografer handal, Kamui Gakupo. Keesokannya ada berita di koran yang menyatakan bahwa Kamui Gakupo tewas gantung diri. Meiko hanya menanggapi berita itu dengan wajahnya yang datar._

_Meiko lebih memfokuskan pada pembangunan kepercayaan dirinya setelah luluh lantak oleh seorang Kaito Shion dan dia ingin membahagiakan Rin, satu-satunya cahaya yang ada di dalam hidupnya._

_._

_._

_._

"_Ck... Dasar tidak tahu malu," desis seorang wanita berambut pink panjang ketika melihat Meiko berada di majalah dan di beberapa koran. Kilatan kebencian terlihat di matanya. "Tapi aku tidak boleh buru-buru. Akan kuhancurkan saja dia pelan-pelan atau suatu hari nanti kuingatkan dia akan hal ini."_

_

* * *

_

**Flashback Off

* * *

  
**

Iya, semua kejadian yang Meiko alami bagaikan _slide _film yang kembali diputar ulang oleh sutradara. Mengalir begitu saja, ingatan pertemuannya dengan Kaito dan semuanya hingga hidupnya seperti ini.

Meiko termasuk wanita tegar yang bisa bangkit dari keterpurukkan, tapi begitu Luka datang dan memojokkannya dengan ingatan yang ingin dilupakannya Meiko langsung _down._

'Tok, tok, tok'

Terdengar suara ketokan pintu di kamar, Meiko langsung menghapus air matanya dan menyuruh Lily masuk. Lily datang dengan membawa makanan, dia menaruh makanan di meja dekat ranjangnya.

"Makan, nanti kau sakit." ujar Lily.

"Iya." gumam Meiko.

"Meiko, kau ada masalah apa? Biasanya kau menemui Rin-chan di rumah, kenapa kemari?"

Meiko hanya terdiam saja, dia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Lily. Hatinya masih sakit, iya itu wajar. Lily hanya diam saja dan tersenyum pada Meiko.

"Kalau kau mau cerita akan kudengar, tidak mau cerita juga tidak apa-apa." ujar Lily lagi.

Meiko hanya diam, wajahnya berusaha menampakkan senyum. Tapi bagi Lily itu hanyalah senyum paksa yang dibuatnya.

"Kalau memang kau merasa sangat sakit jangan tersenyum, menangis sajalah." ujar Lily lagi. Lily langsung memeluk Meiko untuk menenangkannya, Meiko malah menangis semakin menjadi-jadi. Lily tahu Meiko berusaha untuk menutupi masalahnya, tapi ada saatnya dia harus berbagi terutama pada Rin yang adalah anaknya.

"Maaf aku... merepotkanmu." gumam Meiko masih terisak.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tapi berjanjilah kau harus menceritakan hal ini pada Rin-chan, kurasa dia harus tahu."

Meiko hanya terdiam saja, entah kenapa memikirkan dirinya akan menceritakan kisahnya pada Rin membuatnya tidak berdaya. Dia tidak ingin Rin menganggapnya rendah karena perbuatannya dulu.

Meiko menatap ke arah jendela kamar Lily, berusaha mencari ketenangan disana. Iya, tapi meski dia menangis sekarang tidak mengubah fakta masalahnya sudah selesai. Memang masalahnya dengan Kaito atau apapun itu masih berlarut.

"Atau kupanggil Rin-chan kesini agar kau bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya?" saran Lily.

TBC

A/N: Apa ini?

Bikin satu chap yang panjang banget. Haha... Gomen minna...^^

Udah gitu Luka aku bikin jahat disini, maaf buat Luka's FC*aku juga Luka's FC-gak ada yang nanya* Banyak chara yang aku buat OOC juga ya, sekali lagi maaf...

Ditunggu reviewnya saja...^^


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Akhirnya update juga.

Thx buat yang udah review...

Langsung saja ya...^^

Disclamer: Vocaloid punya Yamaha

Warning: AU, OOC

* * *

**Angel's Song**

**

* * *

**

"Atau kupanggil Rin-chan kesini agar kau bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya?" saran Lily.

Meiko langsung menatap ke arah Lily, wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi kekagetan yang teramat besar. Meiko dengan cepat langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. Lily menghela nafas, dia langsung memegang pundak Meiko.

"Meiko, aku merasa kasihan jika Rin-chan tidak tahu masalah yang sebenarnya," ujar Lily lembut. "Lagipula apa salahnya kau berbagi masalah dengan anakmu?"

Tetap saja Meiko menggelengkan kepalanya, mata coklatnya terasa hampa. Sepertinya masalah yang dialaminya membuatnya sangat terpuruk. Iya, mengetahui pria yang dulu dicintai hanya mau bersamanya karena 'kecelakaan'? Lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja. Wanita mana yang tidak stres karena hal itu.

"Lily..." panggil Meiko dengan suara yang pelan.

"Iya? Ada apa?" tanya Lily.

"Apakah lebih baik aku mati?"

Seketika jantung Lily terasa seperti terkena tusukan benda tajam. Sakit! Kata-kata Meiko tadi hanyalah untuk orang-orang yang putus asa. Lily tidak terima, dia langsung menampar Meiko.

"Meiko, sadarlah. Bunuh diri tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun!" seru Lily. Meiko hanya menatap wajah Lily datar sambil mengelus pipinya yang telah ditampar. "Kau kira Kaito akan merasa kehilangan? Tidak! Mungkin dia akan menertawakan kematianmu! Lagipula kau masih memiliki Rin-chan. Pikirkanlah dia!"

Meiko masih menatap datar ke arah Lily, tiba-tiba Lily mulai menangis. Meiko merasa bersalah juga. Ucapan Lily ada benarnya hanya saja dia merasa terlalu jatuh untuk bisa bangkit lagi.

"Lily, kau?" gumam Meiko.

"Meiko, hiduplah untuk Rin-chan. Selama ini kau bisa kan?" tanya Lily masih terisak. "Kenapa kau harus bicara begitu? Kalau Rin-chan tahu bagaimana?"

Meiko tetap saja terdiam. Semua orang yang mengenalnya selalu membawa nama 'Rin'. Iya benar, Rin adalah sumber kekuatan Meiko selama ini. Rin-lah yang membuat akal sehat Meiko kembali. Tapi karena ada masalah dengan Rin dan juga karena Luka lantas dia ingin bunuh diri? Bukan jawaban yang tepat.

'Rin... Maafkan aku...' batin Meiko.

* * *

Hari ini Rin pulang sekolah lebih telat dari biasanya. Dulu dia masih sempat ke taman untuk bernyanyi atau setidaknya menenangkan pikirannya. Tadi dia sibuk dengan tugas kelompok yang ada hingga pulang ketika jam makan malam.

'Hmm... Malam mulai dingin.' batin Rin.

Dia menyesal tidak membawa jaket hari ini, dengan langkah yang cepat Rin buru-buru pulang ke apartemennya. Meski dia tahu disana tidak ada siapa-siapa selain dirinya, setidaknya dia ingin cepat pulang dan menghangatkan diri.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai di apartemennya Rin langsung bergegas ke apartemennya. Tapi dia terkejut melihat seseorang sedang bersandar tepat di pintu masuk.

"Len?" panggil Rin.

"Ah... Kau baru pulang Rin?" tanya Len yang langsung bangkit dari posisi bersandarnya dan menghampiri Rin.

"Iya."

Rin menatap ke arah Len, dia masih memakai seragam sekolahnya. Jangan-jangan begitu dia pulang sekolah dia langsung kemari. Untuk apa?

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Rin. Dia berusaha mencari kunci untuk membuka pintu di dalam tasnya.

"Aku mencarimu di taman, tapi kau tidak ada. Kukira kau sudah pulang dan aku kemari." jawab Len.

Rin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Begitu dia menemukan kunci, dia langsung membuka pintu dan berjalan masuk.

"Silahkan masuk, Len." ajak Rin.

"Baiklah," gumam Len sambil berjalan masuk ke apartemen Rin. "Permisi..."

Rin langsung mengajak Len ke dapur dan menyuruh Len untuk duduk. Rin langsung menyiapkan teh hangat untuk Len. Tidak lama Rin membawakan teh.

"Silahkan diminum." ujar Rin.

"Terima kasih." ujar Len sambil meminum sedikit tehnya. Rin duduk di hadapan Len dan menatap wajahnya, senyum terlihat di wajah manis Rin. Len sampai berhenti meminum tehnya, tampaknya senyum Rin membuatnya malu.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

Rin langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan segera mempersiapkan makan malam. Len saja sampai heran dibuatnya. Rin mempersiapkan semuanya dengan cepat.

"Rin, kau istirahat saja. Kan baru pulang..." ujar Len.

"Kalau istirahat tidak ada makanan, sama saja bohong," ujar Rin sambil mulai memasak. Pilihannya untuk makan malam jatuh pada nasi kare, lumayan bahan-bahannya masih ada dan Rin bisa memasak nasi kare dengan cepat. "Tunggu sebentar Len, akan kusiapkan untukmu."

Len hanya menghela nafas saja, karena ini adalah rumah Rin dan Rin bebas melakukan apapun. Setidaknya kehadirannya ada bukan untuk menjadi beban. Tapi Len tidak mau berlama-lama disini, ada sesuatu yang ingin ditanyakan. Tapi kondisi Rin yang sedang sibuk tampaknya tidak memungkinkan.

.

.

.

"Jadi. Nasi kare buatanku. Silahkan!" seru Rin sambil membawa nampan yang diatasnya ada dua piring. Nasi kare menu makan malam Rin dan Len. Rin menaruh makanan Len di hadapannya dan Rin segera duduk di depan Len.

"Terima kasih. _Itadakimasu."_ ujar Len dan mulai makan nasi kare buatan Rin, demikian juga Rin. Mereka berdua langsung makan dengan suasana diam, bahkan suara jam yang berdetak terdengar jelas.

Entah kenapa tidak ada satupun kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Len. Dia ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada Rin. Iya, dia harus bicara hari ini atau tidak sama sekali.

"Rin..." panggil Len.

"Apa?" tanya Rin yang telah selesai menyantap nasi kare miliknya.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanya."

"Silahkan."

Len terdiam, suasana juga langsung hening. Rin menunggu pertanyaan dari mulut Len, sedangkan Len memikirkan kata-kata apa yang sebaiknya diucapkan. Dia tidak ingin ada kesalah pahaman atau semacamnya.

"Apakah ibumu kenal ayahku?" tanya Len.

Rin tidak bergeming, mata birunya menatap lurus ke arah Len. Tampaknya pertanyaan itu serius dan dari sorot mata Len dia butuh jawabannya sekarang. Rin hanya menghela nafas, dia mengangkat bahunya dan segera berdiri untuk membereskan peralatan makannya.

"Rin?" panggil Len.

"Untuk apa kau menanyakan hal itu padaku?" tanya Rin lagi. Tapi nada suaranya terdengar agak sinis. "Aku tidak mengenal ayahmu dan ibuku sendiri. Kau puas?"

Len mulai merasakan atmosfir yang tidak mengenakkan dari Rin. Rin marah? Dia belum pernah melihatnya selama bertemu dengan Rin. Iya, mereka juga baru kenal baru-baru ini, masih banyak hal yang tidak diketahui satu sama lain.

"Maaf aku menanyakan hal itu." gumam Len.

"Tidak apa-apa." ujar Rin. Dia segera kembali ke meja makan dan menatap Len dengan wajah yang terlihat sendu. Entah yang kesekian kalinya Len melihat wajah Rin seperti itu. Len merasa Rin tidak pernah benar-benar bahagia. Len langsung berdiri dan segera memeluk Rin dari belakang.

"Maaf Rin."

"Kubilang tidak apa-apa."

Mereka berdua hanya berdiam diri tetap dengan posisi seperti itu. Rin membiarkan Len memeluknya, entah kenapa dia merasa tidak keberatan. Tiba-tiba terlintas ingatan ketika Meiko memberitahu Rin bahwa dia harus menjauh dari Len, air mata mulai mengalir dari sudut mata Rin.

"Rin? Kau menangis?" tanya Len yang telah melepas pelukannya.

Rin tidak menjawab dan air matanya terus mengalir. Dia tidak ingin berpisah dari Len, karena hanya Len yang mampu mengerti dirinya, memiliki teman dengan nasib yang sama, dan bisa merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda yaitu cinta.

Cinta? Entah sejak kapan Rin mulai merasakan perasaan itu pada Len. Dia tidak setuju jika harus menjauh dari Len. Daripada menjauh lebih baik tidak usah saling kenal saja, tapi takdir berkata lain. Mereka ditakdirkan untuk bertemu.

"Len, aku tidak mau berpisah darimu." ujar Rin tiba-tiba dan langsung memeluk Len lagi. Len cukup terkejut, tapi dia hanya tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Rin lembut.

"Aku juga..." gumam Len.

"Kau mau berjanji akan selalu menemaniku?"

"Aku janji..."

Len menghapus air mata yang ada di pelupuk mata Rin. Kedua mata biru itu saling bertemu, seolah-olah berusaha mencari makna apa yang dipikirkan oleh mereka masing-masing. Satu kecupan di dahi Rin membuatnya berhenti menangis.

"Len?" tanya Rin dengan wajah yang mulai memerah.

"Aku... mungkin ini terkesan buru-buru, tapi aku mencintaimu Rin." jawab Len dengan wajah malu-malu.

Rin tersenyum manis seperti biasa, membuat jantung Len berdetak kencang. Rin menggengam tangan Len dengan lembut dan lagi-lagi kedua mata biru itu saling bertemu.

"Aku juga..."

Len terkejut mendengar ucapan Rin, dia merasa senang ternyata perasaannya sama dengan Rin. Mereka berdua saling membagi kehangatan dengan pelukan. Tapi terbesit sedikit rasa bersalah di hati Rin.

'Kenapa aku merasa seperti ini?' batin Rin.

.

.

.

Waktunya makan malam, tapi Meiko hanya memakan masakan Lily sedikit. Tampaknya napsu makannnya menurun. Lily hanya menatap Meiko dengan pandangan iba. Hanya karena satu pria menghancurkan hidupmu lalu kau ingin mengakhiri hidupmu. Lily merasa Meiko hanya tertekan.

Meiko hanya menatap datar makanan yang ada di depannya. Lily juga terdiam melihat Meiko. Tampaknya mereka berdua menyukai keheningan yang ada. Lily berusaha mencari topik yang mungkin bisa membuat Meiko lebih ceria, tapi tampaknya tidak ada.

"Lily..." panggil Meiko.

"Iya?" tanya Lily.

"Maaf ya, aku merepotkanmu."

"Ah tidak apa-apa kok."

Lalu suasana kembali hening. Lily bingung apa yang sebenarnya Meiko pikirkan. Memang dia cukup mengenal Meiko, tapi terkadang emosi Meiko sulit ditebak. Lily hanya berharap masalah Meiko akan cepat selesai.

'Mungkin aku harus menghubunginya.' batin Lily.

* * *

Pagi hari telah menjelang, hari juga sudah berganti. Rin bangun dari ranjangnya, dia merasa senang hari ini. Akhirnya dia telah bersama dengan Len. Rin segera bangun dengan semangat. Mandi dan bersiap-siap menuju sekolah.

Rin bersenandung kecil menuju dapur dan mempersiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya. Tapi mata birunya menatap sedih ke arah meja makan. Meiko yang selalu ada di pagi hari sekarang tidak ada. Bukannya hal ini biasa bagi Rin? Tapi kali ini Rin merasakan kegalauan yang besar.

"Curang sekali kalau aku bahagia, tapi _Okaa-san _merasa tertekan." gumam Rin.

Rin langsung saja menyantap sarapannya dan segera berangkat menuju sekolah.

.

.

.

Kegiatan di sekolah tetap saja seperti itu, belajar, belajar dan belajar. Tidak ada bosan-bosannya para guru mengajar murid-muridnya. Rin berharap waktu pulang sekolah segera tiba, dia ingin menemui Len di taman.

'Ayolah cepatlah bel pulang.' batin Rin.

Bagaikan impian yang terwujud bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi, Rin langsung bersemangat membereskan buku-bukunya dan langsung melesat pulang. Miku dan Gumi saja sampai kaget dibuatnya.

"Wah... Rin-chan cepat juga ya..." puji Gumi.

"Kamu ini..." ujar Miku yang heran melihat Gumi.

Rin langsung bergegas menuju taman yang selalu dia kunjungi, dan disana Len telah menunggunya. Len sedang duduk di bangku taman sambil menatap ke arah langit sore.

"Len..." panggil Rin sambil berlari-lari kecil ke arah Len. Len langsung menyambut Rin dengan senyumnya.

"Hai Rin, akhirnya kau kemari lagi." ujar Len.

"Iya." wajah Rin mulai sedikit memerah. Entah karena dingin atau malu, semuanya menyatu jadi satu. Rin segera duduk di samping Len dan menatap langit sore yang cerah.

"Apakah kau akan bernyanyi sekarang?" tanya Len tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" Rin terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. Tapi tidak lama dia menatap Len sambil tersenyum. "Baiklah. Hanya satu kali saja."

"Ok..."

Dan Rin mulai bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan sedikit menjauh dari Len. Suasana di taman sedang sepi, suasana yang sangat Rin sukai. Rin langsung memejamkan matanya dan mulai bernyanyi.

Kemampuan menyanyi Rin benar-benar membuat Len tersenyum. Suaranya terdengar sangat merdu di telinga Len. Rin terlihat sangat menjiwai lagu yang dinyanyikannya. Len berjalan mendekati Rin dan ikut bernyanyi.

Karena terkejut Rin sampai berhenti bernyanyi dan melihat Len menyanyi. Suara Len juga sangat bagus, terdengar sangat indah.

"Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Len.

"Ternyata kau bisa bernyanyi juga ya?" tanya Rin.

"Tentu."

"Haha... Apa sih yang membuat kita berbeda? Hampir semuanya sama."

Len hanya tersenyum sambil sedikit mengacak-acak rambut Rin, tapi Rin tidak marah. Dia juga tersenyum manis ke arah Len. Lalu mereka berdua kembali bernyanyi, lagu yang tadi dibawakan secara solo sekarang secara duet. Terdengar sangat serasi.

Orang-orang yang melintasi taman pun sampai berhenti beraktivitas hanya untuk melihat Len dan Rin menyanyi. Siapa sangka gadis yang selalu menyanyi di taman ini memiliki teman duet yang suaranya tidak kalah bagus dengannya?

'Plok, plok, plok'

Terdengar suara tepuk tangan dari orang-orang itu, Len dan Rin berhenti bernyanyi dan tersenyum pada mereka semua seraya membungkukkan badan.

"Terima kasih." ujar Len dan Rin bersamaan.

Hari ini hari yang membahagiakan bagi mereka berdua, seolah-olah tidak akan ada yang memisahkan mereka. Tanpa mereka tahu apa halangan ke depan.

* * *

Lily dan Meiko bekerja sama untuk pemotretan majalah kali ini. Setelah insiden waktu itu, Luka tidak diminta menjadi model bagi Satoshi. Dia sibuk memotret Meiko dan Lily.

"Pose kalian bagus..." ujar Satoshi kepada Meiko dan Lily.

"Terima kasih." ujar Meiko dan Lily bersamaan. Lalu mereka berdua beristirahat sejenak sebelum kembali bekerja. Lily merasa kagum dengan Meiko, begitu berhadapan dengan pemotretan seolah-olah sosok Meiko Sakine, sang model terkenal muncul ke permukaan.

Padahal Meiko memiliki masalah yang sangat berat, tapi dia masih profesional untuk pekerjaannya. Lily merasa Meiko adalah wanita yang hebat. Terkadang dia merasa heran kenapa wanita seperti Meiko harus merasakan penderitaan yang menyakitkan.

"Oh ya, kalian bisa pulang sekarang. Simpan tenaga kalian untuk pemotretan besok." ujar Satoshi santai.

"Baik." ujar Meiko dan Lily. Setelah mengganti kostum mereka berdua segera meninggalkan studio pemotretan itu. Meiko dan Lily segera pulang, mereka ingin beristirahat setelah capek bekerja dari pagi hingga sore hari.

Mereka melewati taman, taman itu sedang ramai-ramainya. Banyak sekali orang yang berkumpul. Lily sampai heran melihatnya.

"Kira-kira ada apa ya? Ramai seperti itu?" tanya Lily.

"Entahlah," jawab Meiko santai. Saat Meiko mengalihkan pandangannya dia melihat sosok Rin dan Len yang sedang bernyanyi bersama. Seketika Meiko merasa kaget. "Rin..."

"Eh?" Lily bingung apa yang Meiko maksud, dia berusaha mencari tahu dari kerumunan orang-orang itu. Dan benar sosok Rin disana, sedang bernyanyi bersama pemuda yang tidak dikenalnya. "Iya, itu Rin-chan dan siapa pemuda yang bersamanya?"

"Len..." ujar Meiko pelan.

"Len? Anakmu yang lainnya?" tanya Lily.

Meiko hanya mengangguk saja, Lily kembali memperhatikan kedua anak itu. Memang jika dilihat sekilas mereka sangat mirip, terlalu mirip malah. Pasti banyak yang mengira mereka kembar.

"Kau mau kesana?" tanya Lily lagi.

"Tidak. Aku belum sanggup bertemu dengan Rin." jawab Meiko yang berjalan perlahan meninggalkan taman, disusul pula oleh Lily. Rin yang tadi setelah selesai bernyanyi sedang melihat ke sekelilingnya, tapi mata birunya menangkap sosok seseorang dari kejauhan.

'_Okaa-san?' _batin Rin.

* * *

Hari telah malam dan seperti biasa Len mengantar Rin pulang ke apartemennya. Kali ini bukan sebagai teman, tapi sebagai pacar. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang Len terus menggengam tangan Rin dengan erat, seolah tidak ingin kehilangan Rin.

Rin masih memikirkan sosok wanita yang dilihatnya tadi, semuanya sangat mirip dengan Meiko. Apakah benar itu Meiko? Meiko tidak mengetahui bahwa Rin suka sekali bernyanyi di taman itu. Rin hanya melamun saja memikirkan hal itu.

"Rin..." panggil Len. Tapi Rin tidak menjawab, dia masih saja melamun. "Rin," lagi-lagi Len memanggilnya dan hasilnya nihil. Akhirnya Len mengambil tindakan dengan mencium pipi Rin, Rin langsung saja terlonjak kaget.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Rin malu.

"Aku memanggilmu, tapi tidak kau jawab," ujar Len sambil tersenyum jahil. "Sebenarnya ada apa? Kau terlihat lesu?"

Rin hanya menatap datar ke arah Len, berusaha menunjukkan senyum manisnya itu. Dia ingin Len tidak terlalu mencemaskan kondisinya.

"Aku baik-baik saja." ujar Rin.

"Benarkah?" tanya Len.

"Benar."

"Baiklah."

Akhirnya sampailah di apartemen Rin, Len langsung pamit pada Rin dan berjalan pulang. Sedangkan Rin mulai berjalan masuk ke apartemennya.

"Aku pulang." ujar Rin yang tentu tidak dijawab oleh siapapun. Rin segera menaruh tas sekolahnya di sofa, dia merebahkan dirinya di sofa. Hari ini menyenangkan sekaligus capek dan membingungkan.

'Kring, kring'

Terdengar nada telepon dari HP Rin, tanpa melihat siapa yang menelponya Rin langsung saja mengangkat teleponnya itu. Dia mengira dari Len, tapi ternyata dari seseoarng yang tidak diduganya.

"Rin-chan?" terdengar suara lembut di seberang sana.

"Tante Lily?" gumam Rin.

TBC

A/N: Segini dulu.

Gimana menurut teman-teman?

Ditunggu reviewnya...^^


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Akhirnya update juga...

Thx buat teman-teman yang udah review...^^

Disclamer: Vocaloid punya Yamaha

* * *

**Angel's Song**

**

* * *

**

"Rin-chan?" terdengar suara lembut di seberang sana.

"Tante Lily?" gumam Rin.

Begitu sambungan telepon tersambung Lily menghela nafas, sepertinya dia merasa lega bisa mendengar suara Rin. Padahal seharusnya Meiko yang merasa seperti itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rin.

"Ano... Bisa tante ke apartemenmu nanti?" tanya Lily.

"Hmm... Bisa."

"Baiklah."

Lalu Lily memutuskan telepon itu, Rin hanya menatap bingung pada layar ponselnya. Jarang sekali Lily menghubungi kecuali benar-benar ada hal penting.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ya?" gumam Rin.

Bagaikan menjawab pertanyaan Rin, bel apartemennya berbunyi. Rin segera menuju pintu depan dan membuka pintu itu. Terlihat sosok seorang wanita berambut kuning panjang yang mengenakan mantel berwarna senada.

"Tante? Cepat sekali?" tanya Rin heran.

"Iya. Boleh masuk?" tanya Lily.

Rin mempersilahkan Lily untuk masuk ke apartemennya, Rin langsung ke dapur dan menyiapkan teh hangat. Mengingat malam ini yang cukup dingin. Tidak lama Rin datang dengan membawa dua buah cangkir teh.

"Silahkan." ujar Rin.

"Terima kasih," gumam Lily sambil meminum teh. Lily memperhatikan Rin yang juga mulai meminum tehnya, tidak lama Lily mulai angkat bicara. "Rin, ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

Rin menghentikan aktivitasnya itu dan mulai menatap Lily dengan heran. Mengetahui Rin ingin mendengar lebih lanjut Lily mulai bercerita kembali.

"Aku ingin kau bertemu dengan Meiko." ujar Lily.

"Memangnya _okaa-san _dimana?" tanya Rin. Dia berusaha menahan detak jantungnya yang mulai berdetak cepat, entah apa yang Rin rasakan. Rasa cemas mulai memenuhi jantungnya. Sudah beberapa hari dia tidak bertemu dengan Meiko dan dengan keadaan terakhir yang buruk pula.

"Dia di rumahku," jawab Lily. "Kalau kau ingin menemuinya lebih baik temui secepatnya."

Rin terdiam seribu bahasa, menemui Meiko? Entah Rin mulai merasa segan pada ibunya sendiri, mungkin bisa dibilang selama ini bagaikan dia tinggal dengan orang asing. Meiko terlalu jauh darinya.

"Kuharap kau mau, Rin-chan." ujar Lily sambil meminum tehnya kembali. Rin tetap tidak bergeming, tampaknya dia masih memikirkan ulang perkataan Lily.

"Iya..." gumam Rin setelah jeda yang agak lama.

"Ah maaf, aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa."

"Sampai jumpa."

Lily berjalan meninggalkan ruang tamu itu dan meninggalkan Rin sendiri di apartemennya. Rin menutup pintu dengan pelan, pikirannya mulai kacau. Rin merasa Lily tahu seluk beluk masalah Meiko, tapi dia merasa tidak enak jika ditanyakan.

Perasaan bersalah terkadang muncul di hati Rin, entah kenapa dia merasa tindakannya tidak adil mengingat Meiko yang tampak depresi. Tapi Rin juga penasaran, kenapa hidupnya selama 10 tahun yang baik-baik saja mulai terusik dengan kehadiran masalah bertubi-tubi yang menimpa Meiko.

"_Okaa-san."_ gumam Rin.

Rin segera menuju kamarnya dan merebahkan diri di ranjangnya, mata birunya menatap ke arah langit-langit. Tetap ada sedikit kejanggalan di hati Rin.

'Apa masalah _okaa-san _dan pria yang dulu kemari ada hubungannya?' batin Rin.

* * *

Pagi hari telah menjelang dan sekarang adalah hari Minggu. Rin tetap bangun pagi dan mempersiapkan semuanya. Hari-harinya memang sedikit sepi, tapi biasanya juga selalu seperti itu.

Rin memakan sarapannya dengan kurang semangat, hanya satu suap yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Dan butuh waktu lama untuk suapan berikutnya. Tidak lama HP Rin bergetar di atas meja makan, Rin langsung mengambil HP-nya dan melihat layarnya.

"Ada telepon masuk," gumam Rin. "Halo?"

"Halo Rin?" tanya suara di sebrang sana, siapa lagi kalau bukan Len.

"Len, ada apa?"

"Ano... Aku ingin mengajakmu pergi, apa kau ada waktu?"

Rin langsung terdiam, membuat Len yang menelponnya juga terdiam. Entah apa yang Rin pikirkan, antara ingin pergi atau tidak. Semuanya mengambang dalam pikirannya dan dia tidak tahu harus menjawab seperti apa.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa, tidak apa-apa kok." ujar Len.

"Ah... Aku bisa." ujar Rin cepat.

"Ok. Aku ke apartemenmu jam 10 pagi. Sampai nanti."

"Sampai nanti."

Akhirnya Len memutuskan sambungan teleponnya, begitu juga Rin. Lagi-lagi Rin terdiam, perkataan Lily mulai teringat lagi. Sejujurnya Rin ingin menemui Meiko, tapi dia masih merasa segan. Apalagi Rin tidak mematuhi ucapan Meiko untuk menjauhi Len.

"Aku bingung sebenarnya siapa yang salah?" gumam Rin.

.

.

.

'Ting, tong'

Bel pintu apartemen Rin berbunyi, Rin membuka pintu dengan malas. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia bahwa Len yang datang.

"Hai, Rin. Mau langsung berangkat?" tanya Len.

Rin lupa kalau Len akan menjemputnya. Lihatlah dirinya! Bahkan sama sekali belum berdandan untuk pergi, masih memakai baju rumah.

"Ano... Aku ganti baju dulu, kau tunggu di dalam." ujar Rin sambil menarik Len masuk ke dalam dan membawanya ke ruang tamu. Len duduk santai disana, sedangkan Rin langsung menuju kamarnya.

Karena daritadi sibuk berfikir mengenai Lily dan Meiko, Rin lupa kalau dia juga ada janji. Dibuka lemari pakaiannya, Rin bingung ingin memakai baju apa.

'Aduh... Kenapa aku baru ingat ada janji dengannya?' batin Rin.

Rin langsung menyambar baju yang sekiranya cocok untuk jalan-jalan dan langsung memakainya. Tidak lama dia selesai dengan baju juga dandanannya. Baju yang dipilihnya hanya yang sederhana, baju berwarna putih dengan rok pendek berwarna hitam.

'Tampaknya cocok.' batin Rin dan dia langsung keluar dari kamarnya.

.

.

.

"Maaf menunggu." ujar Rin sambil berjalan mendekati Len yang berada di ruang tamu. Len hanya tersenyum tipis saja ke arah Rin.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo?" ujar Len dan diikuti anggukan kepala oleh Rin.

* * *

Mereka berdua hanya berjalan-jalan santai saja. Rin hanya terdiam saja, melihat Rin yang tampaknya kurang menyukai suasana hari ini Len berusaha menghiburnya. Len menggengam tangan Rin dengan lembut, Rin pun menoleh ke arah Len.

"Tampaknya kau kurang bersemangat, Rin." ujar Len.

Rin tetap saja diam, hanya membiarkan Len menggengam tangannya sampai dia puas. Len berhenti berjalan begitu juga Rin, Len menatap mata biru Rin baik-baik, berusaha mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya Rin rasakan.

"Kau tidak suka kita pergi hari ini? Atau ada masalah lain?" tanya Len lembut.

Rin berusaha mengalihkan wajahnya dari Len. Dia tidak ingin merepotkan Len dengan masalahnya itu, cukup dia sendiri yang tahu. Len mulai bingung, Rin tidak seperti yang biasanya.

'Apa dia mengetahui sesuatu yang menyakitkan?' batin Len.

"Ano... Rin." panggil Len.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Len." ujar Rin yang berusaha tersenyum. Tapi di mata Len, senyum itu adalah senyum yang dipaksakan. Len langsung saja memeluk Rin, membuat Rin sedikit terlonjak kaget.

"Kumohon Rin, kau boleh tidak menceritakan masalahmu tapi jangan tersenyum palsu seperti itu." ujar Len pelan dan lembut. Suara Len bagai menusuk sanubari Rin, langsung menyerap ke dalam benak Rin. Dalam sekejap air mata mulai mengalir di sudut mata Rin, lama-kelamaan makin deras.

"Len... aku..." isak Rin yang masih dalam pelukan Len. Len memeluk Rin makin erat, seolah berusaha menenangkan Rin.

"Jangan khawatir. Semua pasti akan baik-baik saja." ujar Len. Tapi Len sendiri kurang yakin dengan perkataannya barusan. Benarkah semua akan baik-baik saja?

Rin menganggukan kepalanya, dia melepaskan diri dari pelukan Len dan menghapus air matanya. Sekarang Rin tersenyum manis seperti biasa, tanpa dipaksakan. Walau Len tahu senyum Rin kali ini sama saja dengan yang tadi.

"Sekarang kita pergi ke toko _ice cream _saja," usul Len. "_Otou-san _pernah bilang _ice cream _bisa membuat kita ceria lagi."

"Benarkah?" tanya Rin heran. Dia tertawa pelan, ternyata ayah Len bisa mengucapkan kalimat seperti itu.

"Tentu. Kau mau coba?"

"Iya."

Len segera mengajak Rin menuju toko _ice cream _yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Sesampainya disana mereka langsung memesan _ice cream _dan sambil menunggu pesanan datang mereka saling bercerita.

Entah perasaan Rin memang telah berubah menjadi sedikit lebih baik atau nuansa toko yang ceria membuat Rin seperti Rin yang dulu, selalu ceria. Len tersenyum saja melihat Rin yang sudah baik-baik saja.

Tidak lama _ice cream _pesanan mereka datang, lalu mereka berdua memakan _ice cream _tersebut pelan-pelan. Memang hari masih terhitung pagi untuk memakan _ice cream_, tapi asal Rin bisa ceria Len akan melakukan berbagai macam cara.

"Bagaimana? Enak tidak?" tanya Len.

"Enak." jawab Rin sambil memakan _ice cream _miliknya, demikian juga Len.

Mereka berdua memakan _ice cream _sambil sesekali mengobrol. Tidak terasa mereka berdua telah selesai makan. Waktunya melanjutkan acara jalan-jalan mereka. Len menggengam tangan Rin dengan erat dan membawa Rin jalan-jalan menuju sebuah danau kecil.

.

.

.

"Wah... Posemu bagus sekali." ujar seorang fotografer pada modelnya. Modelnya seorang wanita cantik berambut _pink _panjang. Dia memakai baju yang terkesan feminim dan sangat cocok dengan latar belakang danau kecil itu. Setelah selesai pemotretan, sang model berjalan mendekati fotografer itu.

"Terima kasih. Bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya model itu.

"Kau cantik sekali disini Luka, tidak salah kami memilihmu untuk pemotretan kali ini." jawab sang fotografer.

Sang model, Megurine Luka hanya tersenyum saja. Lalu dia berlalu dari hadapan fotografer itu dan menuju meja riasnya. Karena di luar ruangan Luka merasa lebih nyaman. Melihat danau kecil yang airnya sangat jernih membuatnya merasa segar.

Di dekat danau itu memang banyak para pasangan berkumpul disana. Tidak hanya pasangan, para fans Luka juga datang untuk melihat pemotretan idola mereka secara langsung. _Make up _Luka tidak perlu dibenahi terlalu banyak, jadi Luka memiliki banyak waktu untuk bersantai sebelum bekerja lagi.

Luka berjalan perlahan mengelilingi danau itu, mata Luka membulat ketika melihat sosok pasangan yang sedang berdiri di dekat danau itu. Seorang pemuda berambut kuning dengan gadis yang berambut kuning juga, jika dilihat sekilas mereka terlihat sama persis.

'Lho? Itu Len-kun kan?' batin Luka. Bahkan Luka sampai mengucek matanya untuk memastikan itu Len atau bukan. Dan itu memang benar Len, dan yang membuatnya penasaran siapa gadis kembar yang berada di samping Len.

"Hmm... Mungkinkah..." gumam Luka.

"Megurine-san waktunya bekerja." ujar sang fotografer.

"Baik." Luka segera berjalan mendekati fotografernya itu, Dia menyeringai melihat gadis yang berada di samping Len itu. Tampaknya dugaannya tidak salah, itu adalah anak sang model terkenal, Meiko Sakine.

* * *

Matahari mulai terbenam, tampaknya senja hampir akan berganti malam. Len dan Rin yang sedari tadi asyik jalan-jalan langsung pulang. Len mengantar Rin menuju apartemennya itu. Tampaknya kali ini Rin bisa menikmati waktunya bersama Len.

"Hati-hati ya Rin." ujar Len.

"Hehe... Kamu juga." ujar Rin sambil tersenyum.

"Sampai jumpa."

"Sampai jumpa."

Begitu Len telah meninggalkan Rin di depan apartemennya, Rin langsung masuk ke apartemennya. Suasana masih sama, tidak ada yang berubah. Meiko juga belum pulang, kalau dihitung sudah sekitar tiga atau empat hari Meiko belum pulang.

Rin mulai khawatir, padahal dia tahu Meiko berada dimana tapi dia tidak kesana. Rin langsung duduk di sofanya dan hanya terdiam saja. Pikirannya baru kembali pada masalahnya. Tampaknya waktunya bersama Len bagaikan kebahagiaan yang semu, tidak membuat Rin melupakan masalahnya.

Tanpa Rin sadari air mata mulai mengalir di pelupuk matanya, Rin membenamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya. Tampaknya rasa bersalah hinggap lagi di hatinya.

"Maaf." isak Rin.

.

.

.

Lain lagi dengan Meiko, kondisinya memang sudah baikan tapi tetap saja tidak mengubah fakta dia masih depresi. Lily saja sampai harus berkali-kali menenangkan Meiko.

Meiko masih terdiam di ruang tamu rumah Lily, Lily sesekali memandang Meiko dengan cemas. Tidak tahukah Meiko bahwa kondisinya yang seperti itu membuat banyak orang cemas.

Meiko menolak jadwal pemotretan hari ini, semua rekan-rekannya tahu kalau ada masalah yang menimpa Meiko dan mereka memakluminya. Tapi Lily tidak tahan melihat Meiko seperti ini terus.

"Meiko." panggil Lily. Meiko menoleh ke arah Lily, matanya terlihat sembab. Apakah dia habis menangis? "Kau menangis?"

Meiko tidak menjawab, dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Lily dan tetap saja terdiam. Lily menghela nafasnya dan berjalan mendekati Meiko.

"Aku sudah menemui Rin-chan, kau berharap saja dia akan kemari." ujar Lily.

"Kau menemuinya?" tanya Meiko.

"Iya."

Lagi-lagi suasana langsung hening. Baik Meiko dan Lily tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Tapi tetap saja harus Lily yang memecahkan keheningan itu.

"Kau mau makan?" tanya Lily.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih." ujar Meiko pelan.

* * *

Len sudah berada di rumahnya, dan semuanya tidak ada yang berubah. Dia melihat Kaito dan Luka yang sedang bermesraan di ruang tamu. Len berdehem saja untuk menandakan bahwa dia sudah pulang.

"Oh kau sudah pulang, Len." ujar Kaito.

"Iya." jawab Len datar. Len langsung saja meninggalkan Kaito dan Luka. Tapi kali ini berbeda, biasanya Luka membiarkannya tapi hari ini Luka menyusul Len.

"Len-kun tunggu." ujar Luka. Dia menyusul Len ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Len memandang Luka dengan malas.

"Ada apa?" tanya Len.

"Aku ingin tahu, apakah tadi kau pergi dengan seorang gadis ke danau?" tanya Luka.

Len langsung terdiam. Dia heran kenapa Luka tahu dia pergi kemana dan dengan siapa. Padahal dia tidak melihat Luka disana. Len menatap Luka dengan bingung. Mengetahui Len sedang kebingungan, Luka meneruskan ucapannya.

"Aku tadi ada pemotretan disana, dan aku melihatmu." ujar Luka.

"Oh begitu." ujar Len. Kali ini dia berjalan masuk ke kamarnya dan meninggalkan Luka yang berada di depan kamarnya. Luka tersenyum sinis saja mengetahui ekspresi Len yang datar itu.

* * *

"Kau mau pulang?" tanya Kaito pada Luka. Luka hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, dia segera memakai mantel dan sepatunya.

"Aku ingin pulang ke rumahku. Sampai jumpa, Kaito." pamit Luka.

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa."

Luka berjalan perlahan meninggalkan rumah Kaito, dia merogoh kantong mantelnya dan dia sudah memegang sebuah kertas yang berisikan sebuah alamat.

"Ini rumah Meiko Sakine kan? Aku bisa bertemu dengannya." ujar Luka dengan nada yang agak sinis. Beruntung fotografernya memiliki alamat rumah Meiko dan Luka dengan gampang mendapatkannya.

.

.

.

Rin yang daritadi hanya berdiam diri di sofa sedikit kaget karena HP-nya bergetar. Dia melirik HP-nya dan melihat panggilan masuk di HP-nya. Rin langsung saja mengangkat telepon itu.

"Halo?" ujar Rin.

"Rin-chan tante ingin kesana." ujar suara di sebrang sana, Lily.

"Ada apa tante Lily?"

"Tante ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu."

"Mengenai masalah kemarin?"

"Kurang lebih."

"Baiklah."

Lalu Rin memutuskan teleponnya, begitu juga Lily. Rin heran kenapa Lily berusaha untuk meluruskan masalah. Niatnya memang baik, tapi Rin merasa Lily terlalu ikut campur. Apa karena Lily mengetahui masalahnya dengan baik atau apa, Rin tidak terlalu paham.

'Ting, tong'

Bel apartemen Rin berbunyi, Rin terlonjak kaget karenanya. Rin langsung bangundari sofanya itu dan berjalan menuju pintu depan.

"Cepat sekali tante Lily datang." gumam Rin.

Lalu Rin membuka pintu apartemennya tanpa melihat siapa yang berada di depannya.

"Cepat sekali tante datang." ujar Rin.

"Halo, Rin-chan." ujar orang itu. Tapi nada suaranya berbeda dengan Lily. Rin langsung melihat ke arah orang yang berada di hadapannya. Betapa terkejutnya dia bahwa yang berada di hadapannya bukan Lily.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Rin.

TBC

A/N: Akhirnya aku bisa update juga.

Ditunggu reviewnya dari teman-teman...^^


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thx buat yang udah review...

Met baca...^^

Disclamer: Vocaloid punya Yamaha

Warning: AU, OOC

* * *

**Angel's Song**

**

* * *

**

"Halo, Rin-chan." ujar orang itu. Tapi nada suaranya berbeda dengan Lily. Rin langsung melihat ke arah orang yang berada di hadapannya. Betapa terkejutnya dia bahwa yang berada di hadapannya bukan Lily.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Rin.

Wanita itu masih tetap tersenyum yang kalau diperhatikan baik-baik seperti senyum merendahkan. Rin memastikan siapa yang datang.

"Ah... Kau Megurine Luka, model itu kan?" ujar Rin memastikan.

"Iya." jawab Luka.

"Wah... Ada apa kemari?"

"Apa Meiko-san ada?"

Jantung Rin berdetak kencang. Mendengar nama Meiko membuat mulut Rin langsung terkunci. Dia tidak bisa mengatakannya pada Luka, apalagi masalahnya cukup pribadi. Bahkan Rin sendiri tidak yakin kenapa sampai sekarang Meiko belum pulang.

"Ano..." gumam Rin.

"Dia tidak ada kan?" ujar Luka memastikan. Rin hanya mengangguk saja. Tanpa Rin sadari Luka mengulum sebuah senyum yang mengerikan. Sangat bertolak belakang dengan wajah cantiknya itu. "Kalau begitu maukah kau ikut denganku?"

"Eh? Tapi..."

Luka berjalan mendekati Rin dan menatap mata biru Rin baik-baik. Rin tetap saja terdiam, seolah-olah hanya dengan menatap Luka membuatnya tidak berdaya. Luka langsung menggengam tangan Rin.

"Hanya sebentar saja," ujar Luka. "Tadinya aku ingin menemui Meiko-san untuk memberikan sesuatu, tapi aku lupa membawanya. Kuminta kau untuk mengambilnya."

"Baiklah..." ujar Rin. Karena mau tidak mau Luka sudah menggengam tangannya, dan dengan erat pula. Seperti ada unsur pemaksaan disini. Rin melepaskan gandengan tangan Luka dan masuk ke apartemannya.

Rin mengambil mantel yang berada di ruang tamu dan memakainya, juga tas kecil dibawanya. Setelah selesai dia menemui Luka yang berada di depan pintu. Luka menatap Rin dalam diam. Mereka berdua memang hanya terdiam, bahkan ketika Rin mengunci pintu apartemennya.

"Ayo." ajak Luka. Rin pun mengikuti Luka di belakangnya.

'Sebenarnya kenapa Megurine-san kemari? Aku merasakan sesuatu yang buruk.' batin Rin. Tapi Rin berusaha menepis pikirannya dan mengikuti saja kemana Luka membawanya.

* * *

"_Otou-san.. _" panggil Len. Kaito yang berada di ruang tamu langsung menoleh ke arah Len. Len merasa ada yang aneh, tidak ada Luka di rumahnya. Sedangkan dia melihat Kaito sedang sibuk dengan sesuatu, entah apa itu. Mungkin tentang pekerjaannya sebagai agensi model?

"Iya?" tanya Kaito datar.

"Luka-san kemana?"

"Dia sudah pulang."

"Oh begitu..."

Jarang sekali Len dan Kaito berbicara layaknya ayah dan anak. Mereka memang berada dalam satu rumah, tapi Kaito selalu sibuk dengan wanita-wanita yang dibawanya ke rumah. Terkadang Len juga sudah muak melihatnya.

"Kau sedang sibuk?" tanya Len.

"Sebenarnya ada apa Len? Langsung saja..." ujar Kaito sambil menelpon. Tapi tampaknya sambungan telepon terputus, jadi telepon yang dituju tidak masuk.

"Kau kenal dengan Meiko Sakine?"

'DEG'

Kaito terkejut mendengar nama Meiko keluar dari mulut Len. Kaito bahkan menghentikan kegiatannya yang entah menelpon siapa tadi, dia menatap Len tajam. Len hanya menganggapi datar pandangan Kaito itu.

"Kau tahu darimana?" tanya Kaito.

"Siapa yang tidak kenal Meiko Sakine? Dia kan model terkenal. Aku tahu kau pasti mengetahui sesuatu tentangnya." jawab Len menyelidik.

"Maaf, dia bukan model yang kuurus."

Len mulai merasa ada yang aneh, padahal Kaito selalu mengenal hampir semua model. Pasti ada sesuatu yang ditutupinya. Sebenarnya Len ingin tahu Meiko itu orang yang seperti apa. Memang bukan haknya, tapi setidaknya dia ingin mengetahuinya demi Rin.

"Biasanya kau selalu membawa banyak model kemari. Kenapa kau tidak mengenal Meiko Sakine? Apa pesonamu kurang untuknya?" sindir Len.

Kaito berjalan mendekati Len dan menatapnya baik-baik. Tatapan Kaito terkesan agak mengerikan dari yang biasanya, tapi Len tidak takut. Toh, perkataannya itu benar.

"Jangan pernah ikut campur, Len." ujar Kaito tegas.

"Terserah." ujar Len datar.

Merasa pembicaraannya dengan Len sudah beres, Kaito mulai sibuk lagi dengan kegiatannya itu. Len hanya duduk saja di sofa sambil melirik ke arah Kaito.

'Aku yakin ada sesuatu yang disembunyikannya.' batin Len.

* * *

"Silahkan masuk." ujar Luka pada Rin ketika mereka berdua telah sampai di sebuah apartemen. Luka membuka pintu dan menyuruh Rin masuk. Rin masuk ke dalam dan melihat apartemen Luka yang terkesan mewah itu.

"Permisi." ujar Rin.

Luka langsung masuk dan mengunci pintu. Rin yang sedang melihat sekeliling isi apartemen Luka langsung melirik ke arah Luka.

"Kau tunggu sebenatar ya? Akan kuambil barang itu." ujar Luka sok ramah.

"Ano... Boleh aku pinjam toilet?" tanya Rin.

"Silahkan. Toilet ada di ujung sana."

"Terima kasih."

Rin langsung menuju ke arah yang Luka tunjukkan tadi. Tas kecil miliknya dia taruh di sofa ruang tamu Luka. Luka yang melihat Rin sudah menghilang dari pandangannya mulai menyeringai. Luka langsung mendekat ke arah tas Rin dan membuka isinya. Ponsel milik Rin langsung saja dimatikan.

"Dengan begini tidak akan yang menganggu." gumam Luka dengan senyum sinisnya.

* * *

'Ting tong'

Lily memencet bel pintu apartemen Rin berkali-kali, tapi Rin tidak keluar. Biasanya Rin cepat menyadari ada seseorang yang datang ke apartemennya, apalagi Lily sudah memberitahunya terlebih dahulu.

"Duh... Rin-chan kemana ya?" gumam Lily. Langsung saja dia mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon ponsel Rin. Tapi hasilnya nihil.

Lily mulai curiga ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Lily mencoba menelpon Rin lagi, dan hasilnya sama saja. Karena khawatir Lily mulai mendobrak pintu apartemen Rin. Ternyata Lily memiliki tenaga yang kuat hingga pintu itu terbuka.

"Rin!" panggil Lily sambil menerobos masuk ke dalam apartemen Rin. Dicari sosom Rin disana, tapi tidak ada. Di ruang tamu, kamar, ruang makan dan kamar mandi. Hasilnya nihil. Rin memang tidak ada disini. "Sebenarnya dia pergi kemana?"

Lily terdiam, dia tampak memikirkan sesuatu. Wajah Lily berubah pucat ketika apa yang dia pikirkan sampai pada kemungkinan yang ingin dihindarinya. Sesuatu yang Rin tidak boleh tahu.

"Kaito!" geram Lily. Lily langsung saja keluar dari apartemen itu. Dia hanya menutup pintu dengan asal dan langsung pergi meninggalkan apartemen Rin. 'Aku yakin pasti ini perbuatannya.'

.

.

.

Rin yang telah selesai dengan urusannya, langsung menuju ruang tamu tadi. Disana Luka telah menunggu dengan disediakan dua gelas teh. Rin langsung duduk di hadapan Luka.

"Kau mau?" tawar Luka.

"Terima kasih." ujar Rin dan dia meminum sedikit teh yang disediakan. Luka menatap Rin sambil menyeringai. Entah ada berbagai hal yang membuatnya 'senang'.

"Aku langsung saja, Rin-chan."

"Eh? Ada apa Megurine-san?"

"Kau adalah anak dari orang yang paling kubenci."

Rin langsung terdiam. Jantungnya mulai berdetak cepat. Rasa takut, bingung dan heran bercampur menjadi satu. Apa maksud Luka mengatakan hal itu pada Rin. Rin menatap Luka dengan penuh kebingungan. Luka hanya tertawa renyah.

"Hahaha... Kau tidak mengerti ya?" ujar Luka sambil tertawa sinis. "Bagaimana kalau kubilang kau adalah anak yang lahir diluar rencana orangtuamu?"

"Eh?" sekarang Rin bertambah bingung dengan ucapan Luka. Luka tetap saja meneruskan ucapannya itu.

"Kau dan Len memang anak yang seharusnya tidak ada saat itu, namanya juga 'kecelakaan.' Kita tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan kan?"

"Maaf Megurine-san, sebenarnya apa maksudmu? Kenapa membawa nama Len?"

Rin memberanikan diri bertanya pada Luka. Tapi Luka hanya menatap Rin dengan sinis, tidak bisa disembunyikan rasa kekesalan dari sorot matanya itu. Luka memandang Rin tetap dengan tatapan sinisnya itu.

"Kuberitahu hal yang mungkin orangtuamu tidak pernah memberitahunya." ujar Luka sambil meminum tehnya.

"Soal apa?" tanya Rin. Sejujurnya Rin mulai merasa cemas. Kenapa Luka tiba-tiba mengetahui tentang dirinya, Meiko dan Len. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Kau dan Len, kalian adalah saudara kembar."

"Eh?"

Rin terkejut bukan main. Rin langsung menundukkan wajahnya. Saudara kembar, katanya? Dia dan Len memang sangat mirip, terlalu mirip jika dia dan Len sama sekali tidak memiliki hubungan darah. Rin berusaha percaya kalau dia dan Len memang tidak kembar.

"Tidak wajar kan seseorang yang sama sekali tidak memiliki hubungan darah memiliki wajah yang serupa? Coba kau pikirkan hal itu!" ujar Luka lagi.

Rin tetap saja terdiam. Itu benar. Dia juga pernah ragu kenapa Len terlalu mirip dengannya. Pasti ada yang aneh, atau sama seperti katanya takdir untuk bertemu dengan orang yang serupa.

Luka merasa Rin mulai shock, dia tersenyum atau tepatnya menyeringai. Luka yang mulai merasa mampu memojokkan Rin kembali melanjutkan ucapannya itu.

"Dan lagi ibumu, Meiko Sakine selama ini sudah membohongimu." ujar Luka sambil menatap Rin tajam.

"_Okaa-san?"_ gumam Rin pelan.

"Iya. Dia membohongimu. Kau masih memiliki seorang ayah, dan ayahmu tidak meninggal seperti apa yang Meiko-san ucapkan padamu."

"Jadi... Ayahku masih hidup?"

"Tentu..."

Rin terdiam lagi. Dia gelisah, bingung, heran dan takut. Dia bingung dengan semua yang Luka ucapkan, terlalu tiba-tiba dan kurang masuk akal baginya. Dan takut kalau yang Luka ceritakan itu benar.

Pantas saja Meiko selalu menghindar dari pertanyaan Rin tentang ayahnya. Pantas saja Meiko terkesan menjaga jarak dengan Rin. Rin mulai merasa Meiko bahkan tidak menganggapnya sebagai anak, hanya anak karena 'kecelakaan' yang terpaksa harus dibesarkan.

Air mata mulai mengalir di sudut mata Rin. Rin bingung dan sedih. Benarkah semua perkataan Luka itu? Mendengar semua itu membuatnya merasa teramat sangat sakit. Bagaimana bisa ibu yang selama ini dipercaya oleh Rin, ternyata seperti itu.

"Kenapa Rin-chan? Sedih?" tanya Luka atau lebih tepatnya menyindir. Rin tidak menatap wajah Luka, dia masih merasa sakit. Jantungnya terasa sesak jika mendengar semua perkataan Luka. Air mata Rin terus saja mengalir dengan deras. "Ini belum apa-apa, Rin-chan. Belum apa-apa."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Rin dengan suara agak bergetar.

"Ibumu adalah wanita jalang yang berani merebut pacarku dan membuangnya begitu saja. Aku tidak suka kenapa ibumu bisa mendapatkan segala sesuatu yang dia mau!"

Rin tidak menanggapi ucapan Luka. Dia masih merasa sedih. Air matanya dari tadi tidak bisa berhenti, matanya juga mulai terasa pedih.

"Sewaktu memulai karier sebagai model dia disukai banyak fans, terutama pria-pria. Apalagi para fotografer, tapi hanya pacarku saja yang dia ambil. Lalu dia mencampakannya ketika Kaito menyakitinya," ujar Luka yang kembali melanjutkan ceritanya. "Habis manis sepah dibuang, begitulah ibumu."

Rin masih saja diam, entah kenapa hatinya mulai sakit ketika mendengar semua caci-maki Luka untuk Meiko. Rin ingin membalas semua perkataan Luka. Tapi apa daya, Rin kurang mengenal Meiko dan mungkin Luka mempunyai banyak bukti daripada dirinya.

"Apalagi ayahmu, pria yang bekerja di _host club. _Kerjaannya memacari dan bercinta dengan semua pelanggannya juga menerima uang dari mereka. Pria yang mengenaskan."

Rin tidak bisa berkata banyak, semua yang Luka katakan mungkin benar. Rin tetap saja terdiam sambil menangis. Air matanya tidak berhenti mengalir. Luka hanya tersenyum sinis saja.

"_Like a father like a son. Like a mother like a daugther. _Kalian semua sama menyebalkannya."

Rin mulai merasakan atmosfir kebencian Luka yang sangat besar pada dirinya dan juga kedua orangtuanya, walau Rin tidak tahu siapa ayahnya. Dia tidak terima Luka terus menghina Meiko, tapi Rin juga tidak bisa berbuat banyak.

'_Okaa-san _maafkan aku.' batin Rin sambil menangis.

* * *

"KAITO!" jerit Lily yang langsung saja menerobos pintu rumah Kaito, sama seperti ketika menerobos pintu apartemen Rin. Kaito dan Len terkejut mendengar jeritan seorang wanita. Baru saja Kaito ingin melihat siapa yang masuk ke rumahnya tanpa izin itu, Lily langsung menghampiri Kaito.

"Kaito, dimana kau sembunyikan Rin-chan? Cepat bawa dia kemari?" cecar Lily.

"Apa maksudmu Lily? Aku tidak mengerti." ujar Kaito.

"Jangan banyak alasan! Rin-chan tidak ada di rumah. Kau pasti membawanya kemari, kau ingin memonopoli dirinya kan? Seperti yang kau lakukan pada Meiko hingga kau mencampakannya?"

Len yang mendengar semua ucapan Lily itu menjadi bingung. Padahal ketika ditanya tentang Meiko, Kaito tidak mau menjawab. Lalu datang Lily sambil marah-marah dan membawa-bawa nama Rin juga Meiko. Sebenarnya ada apa? Len tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Lily, kumohon jangan bicara seperti itu. Disini ada Len." ujar Kaito. Lily yang tadi masih emosi langsung melirik ke arah Len yang sedang terheran-heran. Lily langsung kaget.

"Hee? Ada Len-kun ya? Aduh... Aku marah-marah begini." ujar Lily yang tampaknya sudah kembali normal.

Len sekarang mulai mengerti sesuatu. Perkataan Lily tadi tampaknya sesuatu yang ingin Kaito tutupi dari dirinya. Makanya Lily bicara seperti itu.

"Nee... Lily-san kenapa kau kemari dan marah-marah begitu?" tanya Len langsung.

"Ano... Maaf. Aku..." ujar Lily yang menggantungkan ucapannya. Dia berusaha agar Len tidak curiga akan ucapannya. Tapi tetap saja Len sudah curiga.

"Lily, aku tidak pernah bertemu Rin. Terakhir kali Meiko langsung mengusirku." ujar Kaito.

"Iya. Kau jadi pria yang brengsek baginya, makanya dia sangat membencimu." sindir Lily.

"Hentikan ucapanmu itu." ujar Kaito sedikit kesal.

Sekarang mereka bertiga hanya terdiam. Tampaknya ada masalah serius yang terjadi. Len baru bisa mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Kaito juga terlibat dalam masalah itu.

"AH... Aku baru ingat!" jerit Lily.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kaito.

"Dimana Rin-chan?" lagi-lagi Lily mulai marah-marah pada Kaito.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak tahu."

Len terdiam dan berusaha memikirkan sesuatu. Satu hari ini tidak ada yang aneh dengan Rin, yang aneh hanyalah Luka. Len langsung saja mendekati Lily dan Kaito.

"_Otou-san_ dimana apartemen Luka-san?" tanya Len tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu Len?" tanya Kaito.

"Jawab saja. Aku rasa Rin ada disana."

"Eh? Di tempat Megurine itu?" tanya Lily heran.

"Iya."

"Kalau begitu, ayo." Lily langsung menyeret Kaito dan Len dari rumah mereka. Mereka bertiga bergegas menuju apartemen Luka. Tentu karena Kaito satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui apartemen Luka, dialah harapan bagi Len dan Lily.

* * *

"Nah mau kuceritakan seberapa banyak lagi, Rin-chan?" tanya Luka dengan nada sarkatis. Luka memandang sinis ke arah Rin yang tetap terdiam. Dia tahu bahwa sekarang Rin sedang menangis.

Rin tetap saja terdiam. Dia tidak sanggup menatap ke arah mata Luka. Mungkin bagi Luka, Rin sudah tidak sanggup berbuat apa-apa lagi. Rin masih memikirkan semua perkataan Luka tadi, hatinya masih saja sakit.

"LUKA!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara dan beberapa langkah kaki yang menerobos masuk ke aparetemen Luka. Kaito, Lily dan Len sudah berada di dalam apartemen Luka.

"Wah, wah... Orang yang baru dibicarakan sudah datang." ujar Luka sinis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Luka-san?" tanya Len langsung. Len menghampiri Rin dan melihat keadaannya. Hanya satu kata yang menggambarkan kondisi Rin sekarang, menyedihkan.

"Aku? Aku cuma memberitahukan hal yang sebenarnya. Anak-anakmu harus tahu, Kaito."

"Luka, kau memberitahu Rin?" tanya Kaito.

"Hahaha... Sudah sewajarnya kan? Mereka perlu tahu siapa sebenarnya orangtua mereka." jawab Luka.

"Megurine, kau jangan ikut campur!" ujar Lily.

"Aku? Ikut campur? Ayolah, aku hanya membuka tabir yang selama ini disembunyikan oleh orangtua mereka." ujar Luka sambil menunjuk ke arah Len dan Rin.

"Itu urusan Kaito dan Meiko, harap kamu jangan ikut campur!"

"Kamu juga ikut campur, nona."

Suasana diantara Lily dan Luka sudah terasa tidak mengenakkan, seolah-olah bisa kapan saja terjadi adu mulut. Kaito hanya terdiam melihat Len dan Rin. Entah kenapa rasa bersalah mulai muncul di hatinya.

"Rin, jangan menangis lagi." ujar Len.

"Iya." isak Rin. Rin berusaha menghapus air matanya, meski air matanya sudah hilang tetap saja hatinya masih sakit.

Kaito tersenyum pahit melihat Len dan Rin, atau bisa dibilang kedua anaknya. Terbesit rasa bersalah karena sudah memisahkan mereka dan membebani hidup mereka.

"Luka." panggil Kaito.

"Apa?" tanya Luka sinis.

"Kurasa tidak ada bagusnya aku berhubungan lagi denganmu."

"Huh, aku juga. Asal kau tahu, aku menjadi pacarmu hanya untuk mengetahui informasi ini. Aku benci pada Meiko karena dia merebut pacarku."

"Pacar? Ah... Kamui Gakupo ya? Fotografer yang bunuh diri itu kan?"

Luka hanya mendecakkan lidahnya saja, dia kesal Kaito mengungkit-ungkit nama Gakupo lagi. Ingin rasanya Luka menghajar Kaito, tapi tidak mungkin. Sekuat apapun Luka, Kaito akan bisa mengalahkannya.

"Kau tahu?" tanya Lily.

"Tentu. Kamui Gakupo adalah pria yang mendekati Meiko dan mereka berdua juga bercaparan. Aku tahu itu." jawab Kaito.

"Ternyata kau tahu juga? Kukira yang kau tahu hanyalah klien-klienmu saja."

"Haha... Informasi tentang mantan istriku aku pasti tahu."

Len dan Rin yang mendengar ucapan Kaito langsung terdiam. Mantan istri, katanya? Berarti Kaito ada hubungan dengan Meiko. Mereka berdua mulai bingung dengan arah pembicaraan ini. Tampaknya hanya Kaito, Luka dan Lily yang mengerti pembicaraan ini.

"Silahkan keluar, Kaito Shion. Kehadiranmu dan yang lainnya sudah tidak diperlukan." ujar Luka sinis.

"Wah. Terima kasih untuk penyambutan yang seperti ini, Megurine Luka." sindir Kaito. Kaito berjalan keluar, diikuti Lily juga Len dan Rin.

.

.

.

Mereka telah berada di luar apartemen Luka. Mereka berjalan melewati jalanan dekat sana sambil melihat-lihat sekeliling mereka. Rin masih saja terdiam, bahkan Len dan Lily ajak bicara pun tidak membuat Rin mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Rin-chan?" tanya Lily pada Len sambil berbisik.

"Entah." jawab Len sambil berbisik juga.

"Ano..." gumam Rin. Membuat Len, Lily dan Kaito menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ada apa Rin-chan?" tanya Lily.

"Sebenarnya apa hubungan kau dan _okaa-san, _Kaito Shion?" tanya Rin pada Kaito yang berada di depannya.

TBC

A/N: Akhirnya update juga.

Gimana?

Ditunggu reviewnya...^^


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thx buat teman-teman yang udah review...^^

Disclamer: Vocaloid punya Yamaha

Warning: AU, OOC

Ket: Italic adalah flashback

* * *

**Angel's Song**

**

* * *

**

"Ano..." gumam Rin. Membuat Len, Lily dan Kaito menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ada apa Rin-chan?" tanya Lily.

"Sebenarnya apa hubungan kau dan _okaa-san, _Kaito Shion?" tanya Rin pada Kaito yang berada di depannya.

Kaito langsung terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Rin. Langkah kakinya berhenti, Kaito langsung berbalik dan menatap ke arah Rin yang menunjukkan rasa penasaran.

"Kau ingin tahu?" tanya Kaito. Rin langsung mengangguk dan ia berharap Kaito akan segera menjelaskan sesuatu.

Len yang melihat Rin banyak berharap akan penjelasan Kaito hanya menghela nafas. Dia mendekat ke arah Rin dan langsung menatap ke arah Kaito.

"Kalau kau tahu sesuatu tolong beritahu kami, _otou-san." _ujar Len datar.

Kaito tetap tidak menjawab. Entah kenapa tidak pernah terfikir di benaknya akan memberitahu hal ini pada Len dan Rin. Kaito melirik ke arah Lily yang hanya berdiam diri.

"Lily, bawa Rin ke rumahmu saja." ujar Kaito.

"Aku memang ingin membawanya," ujar Lily pelan. "Ayo Rin-chan?" Lily berjalan mendekati Rin dan segera mengandeng tangannya. Tapi Rin langsung menepisnya dan mendekat ke arah Kaito. Rin bahkan menggengam ujung kemeja yang Kaito pakai.

"Tunggu Kaito-san..." ujar Rin pelan, suaranya terdengar seperti bisikan. Tapi Kaito masih sanggup mendengar suara pelan Rin itu.

"Rin..." gumam Kaito. Tidak pernah dia melihat wajah Rin yang seperti ini. Tanpa sengaja pandangan mereka bertemu. Betapa terkejutnya Kaito, pandangan mata Rin seperti pandangan mata Meiko. 'Memang anaknya.'

"Sebaiknya kau juga ikut, Kaito." ujar Lily.

"Eh?" Kaito mengalihkan pandangannya pada Lily. Lily hanya tersenyum saja.

"Lebih baik menjelaskan hal ini dengan adanya dua pihak. Tidak mungkin kau atau Meiko sendiri yang menjelaskan."

"Aku dan Meiko ya?"

Kaito tersenyum pahit mendengar nama Meiko. Wanita yang telah disakitinya, wanita yang telah dia hancurkan. Ah... Berapa banyak luka yang Kaito berikan untuk Meiko? Mungkin terlalu banyak.

"Aku tidak sanggup bertemu dengannya lagi." ujar Kaito.

"Ayolah, jangan jadi pengecut!" seru Lily yang langsung menarik Len dan Rin. Lily memasang _death glare_ pada Kaito, dan mau tidak mau Kaito mengikuti kemana Lily pergi. "Sudah 10 tahun lamanya kau tidak bertemu Meiko."

"Tidak. Beberapa minggu yang lalu, aku bertemu dengannya. Itu juga aku bermaksud menemui Rin." ujar Kaito.

"Lebih baik kau selesaikan urusanmu itu."

Kaito hanya terdiam, begitu juga Len dan Rin. Mereka berdua belum terlalu mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Lily dan Kaito itu. Tampaknya akan ada sebuah kenyataan buruk yang akan mereka ketahui.

Walaupun Rin telah mengetahuinya dari Luka tapi belum tentu itu semua benar. Rin hanya memejamkan matanya dan berdoa.

'_Kami-sama _semoga tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk.' batin Rin. Tapi dia sendiri kurang yakin akan kata-katanya itu. Benarkah tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi?

* * *

Lily, Kaito, Len dan Rin telah sampai di sebuah apartemen. Lily langsung membuka pintu dan menyuruh ketiga orang itu untuk masuk. Mereka bertiga segera masuk dan hanya mengikuti Lily yang berjalan di depan.

"Meiko..." panggil Lily pelan ketika dia telah berada di ruang santai. Dia melihat sosok Meiko yang sedang duduk santai di sofa.

Meiko menoleh ke arah Lily, matanya terbelalak melihat siapa yang berada di belakang Lily. Rin, Len dan juga Kaito. Meiko hanya menatap datar ke arah mereka bertiga, entah kenapa tidak ada raut bahagia sama sekali.

Ada rasa bersalah di hati Rin, dia melihat Meiko sekarang. Kondisi Meiko yang terakhir kali Rin lihat dan sekarang sudah berbeda. Entah karena Meiko terus-menerus bersedih atau apa, Rin tidak tahu.

'_Okaa-san...' _batin Rin sedih.

Len melihat wajah Rin yang terlihat sedih, dia langsung menggengam tangan Rin. Seolah memberi isyarat semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Rin tetap saja terdiam.

"Meiko aku membawa Rin-chan kemari." ujar Lily lagi.

"Rin juga Len dan Kaito..." gumam Meiko.

"Iya."

Meiko yang tadi sedang duduk di sofa langsung berdiri dan berjalan mendekati mereka. Ditatapnya Rin dan Len secara bergantian, kemudian berakhir dengan menatap Kaito. Semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu hanya terdiam saja.

"_Okaa-san_," panggil Rin. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangan Len dan langsung memeluk Meiko. Air mata mulai mengalir di wajahnya, dia merasa bersalah telah membuat hubungannya dengan Meiko memburuk. Padahal mereka berdua saling memiliki. "Maaf..."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan Rin," ujar Meiko sambil menghapus air mata Rin. "_Okaa-san _hanya khawatir kamu yang tidak mau memaafkanku, makanya aku baru kembali nanti."

"Aku tidak pernah seperti itu, aku ingin _okaa-san _kembali..."

"Iya."

Meiko melepaskan pelukan Rin dan tersenyum padanya. Rin juga tersenyum, dia senang jika melihat Meiko tersenyum. Meski rasa bersalah belum sepenuhnya hilang, setidaknya hati Rin sedikit lebih tenang.

"Ano Meiko-san." panggil Len. Rin dan Meiko langsung menoleh ke arah Len. Rin menatap Len dengan raut wajah yang terlihat khawatir. Bagaimanapun juga Meiko pernah bilang pada Rin untuk menjauh dari Len, tapi nyatanya mereka masih bersama.

"Ada apa, Len?" tanya Meiko lembut.

"Aku juga mau minta maaf." ujar Len sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Untuk apa? Kurasa kau tidak melakukan kesalahan, kalau mau minta maaf harusnya pria yang disana." sindir Meiko sambil menatap ke arah Kaito. Kaito tahu Meiko mengatakan hal itu untuknya, tapi Kaito tetap menanggapi hal itu dengan kepala dingin.

"Eh?" Len menatap ke arah Kaito. Len mulai bisa menebak kalau Kaito dan Meiko dulu ada hubungan khusus, entah siapa yang berkhianat hingga menjadi seperti ini. "_Otou-san?"_

"Kenapa kau selalu seperti itu, Meiko?" tanya Kaito. "Ternyata kamu masih marah."

"Tentu..." gumam Meiko.

Rin dan Len hanya menatap Meiko dan Kaito secara bergantian, mereka tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Lily yang melihat hal itu tetap saja terdiam, toh ini urusan Kaito dan Meiko.

"Ano..." ujar Rin.

"Ada apa?" tanya Meiko.

"Tadi... aku bertemu dengan Megurine-san... Dia bilang aku lahir di luar rencana... Benarkah?"

Meiko langsung terdiam, Kaito yang mendengarnya juga kaget. Ternyata Luka sudah mencampuri urusan mereka sejauh ini. Kaito merasa tidak enak juga pada Meiko.

"Itu..." gumam Meiko. Tapi belum sempat Meiko meneruskan ucapannya, Kaito langsung menahan ucapan Meiko itu. Dia langsung berada di depan Meiko.

Meiko menatap ke arah Kaito dengan ekspresi yang datar. Mereka berdua saling bertemu pandang. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam 10 tahun terakhir ini Kaito tersenyum manis pada Meiko.

"Rin, kami..." ujar Kaito. Rin dan Len hanya berusaha untuk mendengar penjelasan Kaito. Meiko tetap saja terdiam dan membiarkan Kaito yang berbicara. "Kau bukan anak yang lahir di luar rencana, karena ketika Meiko hamil aku bertanggung jawab."

Jantung Rin berdetak kencang. Jadi benar ucapan Luka? Rin merasa air mata mulai mengalir lagi dari pelupuk matanya. Len yang melihat Rin seperti itu langsung menggengam tangan Rin.

"Lalu... Apakah Len?" tanya Rin sambil terisak.

Kaito hanya mengangguk saja. Sekarang Rin benar-benar kecewa, kecewa karena Meiko tidak pernah mau menceritakan yang sebenarnya. Air mata mengalir makin deras. Len yang mendengarnya juga kaget.

"Jadi maksud _otou-san, _aku dan Rin?" tanya Len memastikan.

"Kalian anak kembar." tambah Meiko.

Len dan Rin shock mendengarnya. Mereka anak kembar? Berarti mereka bersaudara? Padahal mereka saling mencintai, rasa cinta antara seorang pemuda dan gadis bukan kakak-adik. Kenapa harus tiba-tiba seperti ini?

"Kenapa kalian tidak bilang?" tanya Len. Kaito dan Meiko saling bertatapan, mereka berdua juga tidak mengira harus menceritakan hal ini pada kedua anak mereka.

"Banyak hal yang terjadi, Len." jawab Kaito.

Tampaknya yang paling shock adalah Rin, setelah mendengar hal itu dari Luka dan sekarang mendengar dari Kaito dan Meiko. Hati Rin terasa sakit. Berarti semua ucapan Luka benar, padahal Rin selalu menepis ucapan itu.

"Itulah alasan kenapa aku menyuruhmu menjauhinya, Rin," ujar Meiko. Rin yang tadi terdiam langsung melihat ke arah Meiko. Wajahnya terlihat kacau sekarang.

"Kenapa?" gumam Rin lirih.

"Kau dan Len sudah 10 tahun tidak bertemu, pasti kalian juga tidak saling mengenal. Hal inilah yang aku takutkan untuk terjadi."

Rin tidak bisa menerima kenyataan ini. Alasan Meiko tidak masuk akal. Kenapa dia dan Len harus dipisahkan? Cinta sudah terlanjut tumbuh di hatinya. Dia tidak ingin menerima bahwa Len adalah saudaranya.

Len juga terdiam, wajahnya terlihat sedih. Ia menatap ke arah Rin, kondisinya lebih parah lagi. Air mata terus mengalir di wajah manis Rin itu. Len tidak tega melihatnya. Sebenarnya hatinya juga sakit. Kenapa kalau mereka sudah bersama tapi dipisahkan? Perasaan cinta Len pada Rin sudah terlalu besar.

.

.

.

"Hiks..." yang terdengar di ruangan itu hanyalah isakan Rin. Meiko, Kaito dan Lily hanya diam saja. Ternyata memberitahu kenyataan itu membuat salah satu pihak terluka. Tapi ini lebih baik daripada tidak diberitahu sama sekali.

"Rin..." gumam Len sambil memeluk Rin. Rin hanya menangis di dada Len. Len hanya terdiam dan sesekali membelai rambut Rin.

Rin melirik ke arah wajah Len. Walau sedikit tapi terlihat air mata di sudut mata Len. Kenapa? Kenapa Len juga harus menangis? Kenapa perasaan yang mereka rasakan sesakit ini?

"Len... kau..." isak Rin.

Len tetap saja terdiam. Tapi perlahan air mata mengalir juga dari wajahnya. Len juga merasa sakit. Kaito juga tidak pernah memberitahunya hal yang sebenarnya.

"Kuharap kalian mengerti." ujar Meiko lirih.

"TIDAK!" jerit Rin. Langsung saja dia berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu, meninggalkan rumah Lily.

"RIN!" Len langsung saja mengejar Rin yang telah berlari. Kaito, Meiko dan Lily terdiam. Mereka tidak menyangka reaksi yang akan Rin perlihatkan. Inikah rasanya menyesal karena menutupi kenyataan? Sesakit ini?

"Setidaknya kalian mau mengatakan yang sebenarnya." hibur Lily.

"Kenapa aku tidak mau bilang karena aku belum siap melihat Rin seperti ini," gumam Meiko. "Tangisannya lebih menyedihkan dari yang biasanya."

"Ini juga kesalahan kita, Meiko." ujar Kaito.

"Aku tidak tahu... Aku tidak pernah bisa membuat Rin bahagia..." sekarang giliran Meiko yang menangis. Dia sedih melihat anak perempuannya shock seperti ini. Kaito melihat Meiko dengan raut cemas. Langsung saja ia merengkuh Meiko dalam pelukannya.

Meiko tetap saja menangis. Kaito juga tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya memeluknya dalam diam. Lily melihat mereka berdua dengaan wajah sendu. Ia bisa merasakan perasaan Meiko.

"Kau bisa, Meiko. Hanya saja Rin perlu waktu..." ujar Kaito.

"Entah..." gumam Meiko.

* * *

"Rin!" panggil Len kencang. Dia berusaha mengejar Rin yang berada di depannya. Tapi Rin tidak mau berhenti. Tetap saja dia berlari kencang, entah kemana asalkan langkah kakinya membawanya pergi jauh dari tempat itu.

Len berusaha menambah kecepatan larinya dan berhasil menangkap tangan Rin. Ia berhasil menahan lari Rin. Rin langsung berhenti dan lagi-lagi menangis.

"Rin?" tanya Len.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau harus jadi saudaraku?" isak Rin. Air mata Rin tidak berhenti untuk terus mengalir. Len hanya terdiam, dia juga tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Ia menghapus air mata Rin dan menatap ke arah mata Rin.

"Aku juga tidak tahu..." gumam Len.

"Aku... aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak... ingin... menganggapmu sebagai saudara kembarku." Rin tetap saja mengisak keras.

Yang bisa Len lakukan hanya terdiam, ia juga merasakan yang Rin rasakan. Perasaan cinta yang sudah terlanjur tumbuh dan kesakitan karena dikhianati. Semuanya sama. Ah... Itulah kenapa mereka bisa dibilang kembar. Perasaan, suka duka mereka, semuanya sama.

Len mendekatkan wajahnya pada Rin, mencium bibir Rin. Meski hanya sejenak. Rin terkejut dengan tindakan Len itu. Dia tidak pernah melakukan hal itu padanya. Kenapa sekarang?

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Rin." ujar Len sambil tersenyum.

"Len..." gumam Rin.

"Tidak peduli apa yang _otou-san _dan Meiko-san katakan, aku tetap mencintaimu."

Rin tersenyum mendengarnya sekaligus berdebar-debar. Jantungnya tidak bisa berhenti berdetak kencang, apalagi baru saja ciuman pertamanya diambil oleh Len. _Well, _situasinya kurang mendukung. Tapi tak apa bagi Rin.

"Len, apakah kita masih bisa seperti dulu?" tanya Rin. "Meski nyatanya kita saudara, tapi aku ingin kita masih bisa berpacaran."

"Tentu masih bisa," jawab Len sambil mendekatkan keningnya dengan Rin. Jarak mereka hanya terpaut beberapa centi saja. "Karena perasaanku padamu tidak berubah."

"Iya."

Len dan Rin, mereka berdua saling bergandengan tangan. Terlihat raut kebahagiaan di wajah mereka. Dan lagi mereka saling berbagi kehangatan di tengah dinginnya malam. Sekarang bukan hubungan baik yang mereka jalani. Cinta antara saudara apakah disebut? Entahlah...

* * *

Mentari mulai bersinar, sudah berganti hari. Hari ini sudah mulai berbeda, Meiko telah kembali ke apartemen bersama Rin. Mereka tinggal berdua dan semuanya sama seperti biasa. Tidak ada yang berubah. Iya, kecuali...

"Rin." panggil Meiko.

"Iya?" tanya Rin yang baru saja selesai membereskan perlatan makannya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Len bilang kau..."

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Benarkah?"

.

.

.

"_Len, apakah kita masih bisa seperti dulu?" tanya Rin. "Meski nyatanya kita saudara, tapi aku ingin kita masih bisa berpacaran."_

"_Tentu masih bisa," jawab Len sambil mendekatkan keningnya dengan Rin. Jarak mereka hanya terpaut beberapa centi saja. "Karena perasaanku padamu tidak berubah."_

"_Iya."_

_Mereka berdua saling bergandengan tangan. Dan saling membagi kehangatan di tengah dinginnya malam. Tidak lama Len melepaskan pelukannya dari Rin dan hanya tersenyum._

"_Sebaiknya kita kembali, Meiko-san pasti khawatir." ujar Len._

"_Hmm..." Rin tampak menimbang-nimbang perkataan Len. Antara iya dan tidak. Dia ingin kembali karena khawatir pada Meiko dan tidak ingin kembali karena masih kesal akan ucapan Meiko. Kurang masuk akal baginya._

"_Ayo?" ajak Len._

"_Baiklah." ujar Rin setelah berfikir cukup lama._

.

.

.

_Mereka berdua kembali berjalan menuju rumah Lily. Disana Meiko menangis sesegukan, Kaito berusaha menenangkannya begitu juga Lily. Len mengajak Rin masuk ke dalam._

"_Okaa-san." panggil Rin._

_Meiko langsung menoleh ke asal suara Rin yang berada di depannya. Meiko langsung memeluk Rin, tapi tetap saja ia masih menangis._

"_Maaf okaa-san aku, lagi-lagi membuatmu menangis." ujar Rin._

"_Tidak apa-apa," gumam Meiko yang masih terisak. "Aku tidak apa-apa."_

_Meski Meiko bilang tidak apa-apa tapi Rin tahu Meiko berusaha menyembunyikan kesakitannya. Meski pada Rin, Meiko juga jarang terbuka._

"_Kalau kau merasa sakit bilang sakit, kalau bahagia bilang bahagia." ujar Kaito pada Meiko. Meiko langsung menoleh ke arah Kaito. Ia tersenyum tapi air mata masih mengalir di wajahnya._

"_Aku senang bisa bertemu Rin dan sedih karena terjadi hal seperti ini." gumam Meiko._

"_Aku tahu kau wanita tegar, maaf sudah menghinamu waktu itu."_

"_Tidak apa-apa."_

_Lily merasa senang melihat Meiko sudah akur dengan Rin dan dengan Kaito. Lily hanya menghela nafas lega saja. Len juga tersenyum melihatnya, ia berjalan mendekati Meiko dan Rin._

"_Meiko-san." panggil Len._

"_Iya?" tanya Meiko._

"_Apapun alasanmu, jangan memaksakan pendapatmu pada Rin ya?"_

_Meiko langsung terdiam mendengar Len bicara begitu. Terbesit rasa iri di hatinya. Ternyata Len lebih mengenal Rin daripada dirinya. Padahal Len baru bertemu dengan Rin belum lama, lalu Meiko yang sudah bertahun-tahun menemani Rin kurang memahaminya._

"_Iya." gumam Meiko pelan._

_Kaito yang melihat nuansanya kurang mengenakkan langsung menggandengan tangan Len. Ia dan Len berjalan melewati pintu depan rumah Lily. _

"_Kami pulang dulu." pamit Kaito._

"_Baiklah. Sampai jumpa." ujar Lily._

"_Kita juga pulang, okaa-san?" tanya Rin._

"_Iya." jawab Meiko._

.

.

.

"Iya." gumam Rin ketika ia baru selesai mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam. Ia berusaha mengerti Meiko. Tapi kalau untuk meninggalkan Len, rasanya sulit bahkan sangat sulit malah.

"_Okaa-san _ mau kerja dulu." ujar Meiko. Ia berjalan meninggalkan Rin yang berada di ruang makan.

"Iya. Hati-hati."

Akhirnya Meiko meninggalkan Rin sendiri di apartemennya, untungnya sekarang sekolahnya sedang libur jadi Rin bisa lebih bersantai. Rin hanya duduk termenung saja di meja makan. Tiba-tiba HP-nya bergetar. Ada telepon masuk, Rin langsung saja mmengangkat telepon itu.

"Halo?" tanya Rin.

"Hai Rin, apa kau sibuk?" tanya seseorang yang berada di sebrang telepon.

"Tidak. Ada apa Len?"

"Apa kau mau kencan denganku?"

TBC

A/N: Fiuh... Akhirnya bisa update.

Gomen kalau ceritanya terkesan buru-buru.

Ditunggu reviewnya...^^


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thx buat teman-teman yang udah review dan buat dukungannya selama ini...

Tampaknya ini menjadi last chap. Semoga aja suka...^^

Disclamer: Vocaloid punya Yamaha

Ket: Italic adalah flashback

* * *

_Akhirnya Meiko meninggalkan Rin sendiri di apartemennya, untungnya sekarang sekolahnya sedang libur jadi Rin bisa lebih bersantai. Rin hanya duduk termenung saja di meja makan. Tiba-tiba HP-nya bergetar. Ada telepon masuk, Rin langsung saja mengangkat telepon itu._

"_Halo?" tanya Rin._

"_Hai Rin, apa kau sibuk?" tanya seseorang yang berada di sebrang telepon._

"_Tidak. Ada apa Len?"_

"_Apa kau mau kencan denganku?"_

* * *

**Angel's Song**

**

* * *

**

"Hmm... Kencan?" tanya Rin memastikan.

"Iya. Aku akan menjemputmu kalaau kau mau." jawab Len.

Rin tampak berfikir sejenak, Len tetap sabar menunggu jawaban dari Rin. Cukup lama juga mereka berdua saling terdiam di telepon. Akhirnya Rin membuka suara juga.

"Len..." panggil Rin.

"Iya?" tanya Len.

"Baiklah, kita kencan," ujar Rin. "Jam berapa kau akan kesini?"

"Jam 10. Apa kau bisa?"

Rin segera melirik jam dindingnya yang baru menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi itu. Rin hanya tersenyum saja.

"Iya. Bisa." jawab Rin.

"Baiklah. Sampai nanti." akhirnya Len memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Rin langsung menaruh HP-nya dan segera merebahkan dirinya di sofa. Sebenarnya ini bukanlah kencan mereka yang pertama, tapi tetap menjadi yang pertama karena mereka memiliki dua status, saling pacaran dan juga saudara kembar.

Anehkah hubungan seperti ini? Rin mencintai kakak kembarnya sendiri yang telah 10 tahun berpisah? Rin tidak merasa aneh, ia hanya mencintai Len dan tidak peduli apakah hubungannya ini terlarang atau tidak.

Meski Meiko telah melarang mereka untuk bersama tetap saja Rin mengingkan Len. Tidak peduli apakah Len itu kakak kembarnya atau siapa saja. Ia hanya mengikuti perasaannya saja.

"Apa aku mulai bersiap-siap saja?" gumam Rin.

* * *

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi, Rin telah siap dengan penampilannya. Ia memakai bando putih seperti biasanya, memakai putih dan ia mengenakan jaket serta rok pendek berwarna hitam. Penampilannya terkesan manis.

"Cocok..." gumam Rin senang.

'Ting, tong'

Terdengar bunyi pintu depan, Rin sudah tahu siapa yang datang. Ia bergegas keluar dari kamarnya dan segera menuju pintu depan. Di sana sosok Len telah menunggu Rin. Len hanya tersenyum saja melihat penampilan Rin, membuat wajah Rin sedikit memerah.

"Kau manis sekali, Rin," ujar Len. Rin hanya terdiam, tapi wajahnya tetap saja memerah. Len hanya tersenyum dan langsung mengenggam tangan Rin. "Ayo..."

"Iya." jawab Rin.

* * *

Pilihan kencan mereka jatuh pada taman bermain, disana memang banyak para pasangan yang sedang kencan atau para anak-anak yang bermain. Semuanya sama, merasa senang. Len melirik ke arah Rin yang sedari tadi diam saja.

"Ada apa, Rin? Kau kurang suka?" tanya Len cemas.

"Bukan begitu. Aku suka kok," jawab Rin sambil tersenyum. "Hanya..."

Len makin menggengam tangan Rin erat, Rin melirik ke arah Len. Wajahnya terlihat serius. Kedua pasang mata itu saling bertemu, mencari makna yang terlihat disana.

"Aku tahu kau mau bilang apa," gumam Len. "Tapi itu tidak mengubah fakta aku mencintaimu, Rin. Kau juga tahu, kan? Kuharap kau tidak khawatir atas masalah ini."

"Iya!" ujar Rin senang. Ia senang bahwa ia tidak memendam perasaan ini sendiri. Dari awal bukanlah salah mereka jika mereka saling mencintai. Takdirlah yang mempertemukan mereka. Dan mereka juga tidak bisa menyalahkan takdir.

"Bagaimana kalau kita masuk ke sini?" tanya Len sambil menunjuk sebuah wahana. Rin berdegik ngeri, wahana yang Len tunjuk adalah rumah hantu. Rin kurang suka kesana. Ia jadi ingat ketika kecil ia menangis saat keluar dari wahana itu. Meiko hanya meminta maaf saja.

"Jangan. Aku tidak suka!" seru Rin yang ingin berjalan meninggalkan wahana itu.

"Haha... Kau takut?" goda Len.

Rin yang merasa Len menggoda atau mungkin menyindirnya langsung membuang muka dari arah Len. Ia langsung saja menarik tangan Len dan memasuki rumah hantu itu.

"Kubuktikan aku tidak takut!" seru Rin.

Len hanya tersenyum saja, ternyata sedikit godaan seperti itu membuat Rin langsung mau. Len terkejut juga Rin langsung menariknya, tapi tidak apa. Awal kesenangan mereka hari ini baru akan dimulai.

.

.

.

Len dan Rin serta beberapa pengunjung wahana ini melewati beberapa ruangan. Tiap ruangan pasti ada sesuatu yang muncul. Cukup menegangkan dan membuat mereka ketakutan. Bahkan mereka hampir semuanya berteriak.

Len masih menggengam tangan Rin dan mereka berdua berjalan menuju ruangan lainnya. Disana tampak sepi dan tidak ada apa-apa, Rin hanya menghela nafas lega.

"Bagus, disini tidak ada apa-apa." gumam Rin.

Tapi belum sempat kelegaan Rin terjawab, tiba-tiba muncul sosok _vampire _yang menaku-nakuti mereka. Wajahnya pucat dan penuh darah, cukup mengerikan karena muncul tiba-tiba. Lebih mengerikannya ia menyentuh pundak Rin.

"Kyaaa!" tanpa segan-segan Rin langsung menampar _vampire _itu dan berlari keluar dari ruangan itu, tepatnya dari wahana itu.

"Hei Rin! Jangan kabur!" seru Len yang langsung menyusul Rin. Sedangkan malang bagi nasib sang pengelola wahana alias sang _vampire _itu. Baru pertama kalinya ia diserang oleh pengunjung.

"Lain kali aku juga harus hati-hati dengan gadis seperti dia." gumamnya.

.

.

.

"Hah, hah, hah..." Rin tampak kelelahan karena berlari cukup cepat. Len yang berhasil menyusul Rin segera berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ya ampun, Rin. Kau cepat sekali kabur." ujar Len.

"Mengerikan, aku tidak mau kesana lagi."

"Hahaha... Baiklah."

Len hanya tersenyum saja melihat Rin, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling taman bermain itu. Ia melihat sebuah toko _ice cream _yang sedang ramai oleh pengunjung.

"Bagaimana setelah capek berlari, kita makan _ice cream_?" tawar Len.

"Setuju." ujar Rin.

Len lalu mengajak Rin ke toko _ice cream _itu. Mereka berdua duduk di salah satu bangku, Len segera memesan _ice cream _dan tak lama pesanan mereka datang.

"_Ice cream _disini enak juga ya?" ujar Rin setelah memakan sesuap _ice cream _rasa jeruk. Seperti rasa yang ia sukai. Len hanya tersenyum saja.

"Tentu. Disini memang enak." ujar Len. Ia mengamati sosok Rin yang sedang asyik menyantap _ice cream-_nya itu. Terlihat sedikit noda _ice cream _yang ada di ujung bibir Rin. Len langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan menyentuh ujung bibir Rin itu, menghilangkan noda _ice cream _disana.

Jantung Rin berdetak cepat karena tindakan Len itu, wajahnya juga langsung memerah. Ia malu ketika Len menyentuhnya seperti ini. Setelah selesai, Len kembali ke posisi duduknya dan hanya tersenyum pada Rin.

"Kau makan _ice cream _agak berantakan juga." goda Len.

"Ah~ tidak kok..." ujar Rin sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Len. Ia benar-benar malu sekarang. Kenapa? Padahal hal ini sudah biasa. Entah, baik kencan pertama, kedua dan seterusnya tetap saja membuat jantung Rin berdetak kencang.

"Haha... Maaf." Len kembali memakan _ice cream _vanilla yang baru sedikit ia makan. Mereka berdua hanya saling tersenyum. Beginilah kesenangan mereka hari ini.

* * *

"Wah... Kau cantik sekali, Meiko." ujar Satoshi ketika ia memotret Meiko dalam balutan _dress _berwarna merah yang sangat indah, apalagi ditunjang dengan latar yang sangat indah, pemandangan danau kecil di dekat jembatan. Kali ini Meiko ditunjuk untuk menjadi model dalam suatu majalah, _dress _yang ia pakai adalah produk utama majalah itu.

"Terima kasih." ujar Meiko sambil tersenyum. Ia senang bisa bekerja seperti biasa. Masalahnya dengan Rin telah selesai, semuanya kembali seperti semula.

"Baiklah. Kau bisa beristirahat."

Meiko langsung duduk di bangku yang ada, ia hanya merapikan sedikit rambutnya yang agak berantakan. Angin di dekat danau itu bertiup cukup kencang, terasa sejuk sekali. Sama seperti hatinya yang telah sejuk dari segala masalah.

"Wah... Sudah selesaikah pemotretannya?" tanya seseorang. Meiko langsung melirik ke arah orang yang berada di sampingnya. Pria berambut biru yang memakai warna baju yang senada dengan rambutnya.

"Kaito? Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Meiko heran.

"Lho? Memangnya salah kalau aku berkunjung kemari?" tanya Kaito. "Lagipula aku juga ada keperluan kemari."

"Oh begitu..."

Meiko terdiam saja, matanya hanya memandang ke arah danau kecil yang berada agak jauh di depannya. Air di danau itu sangat jernih, apalagi terlihat bersinar terkena pantulan cahaya matahari.

"Danau itu indah ya." ujar Kaito.

"Iya." gumam Meiko.

"Sama seperti dirimu, masih indah."

Mendengar hal itu wajah Meiko sedikit memerah, ia memalingkan wajahnya. Kaito yang melihat hal itu hanya tersenyum saja. Ternyata mantan istrinya masih manis seperti dulu.

"Kaito-san, kau bisa kemari." ujar salah seseorang yang memanggil Kaito.

"Ah, aku pergi dulu. Sampai nanti." pamit Kaito.

"Sampai nanti." ujar Meiko. Ia hanya memandang sosok Kaito dari kejauhan. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. 'Aduh... Aku kenapa?'

"Meiko, waktunya kerja!" seru Satoshi.

"Baik!" Meiko langsung bangun dari duduknya dan kembali bekerja, berpose di kamera.

* * *

Len dan Rin juga sedang menikmati kencan mereka. Mulai dari ke berbagai wahana, kemudian duduk santai sambil makan cemilan yang mereka beli. Semuanya terasa menyenangkan.

"Habis ini kita kemana lagi, Len?" tanya Rin.

"Hmm... Kalau kita lihat-lihat kios permainan itu bagaimana?" tawar Len.

"Ok!"

Lalu mereka berdua berjalan menuju kios permainan. Sedangkan dari arah lain tampak sosok dua gadis, satu gadis berambut hijau tosca dan satu lagi berambut hijau terang. Mereka berdua sedang berjalan-jalan santai di taman bermain ini.

"Wah... Sayang sekali kau tidak mengajak Rin-chan." ujar gadis berambut hijau itu.

"Ah... Aku hanya dapat tiket gratis untuk dua orang, Gumi. Lagipula kurasa Rin sedang bersama ibunya." ujar gadis berambut hijau tosca itu.

"Kau sok tahu juga, Miku." ujar Gumi sedikit meledek.

"Eh? Benar kok!" seru Miku mantap.

Saat mereka berdua sedang asyik mengobrol itu mereka melihat sosok dua orang, semuanya terlihat sama. Tapi ada perbedaan, satu perempuan dan satu laki-laki.

"Eh? Itu seperti Rin-chan ya?" gumam Gumi yang masih memperhatikan sosok dua orang yang berjalan menjauh dari mereka dan menuju kios permainan.

"Eh? Mana, mana?" tanya Miku sambil mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Itu..." Gumi memegang kepala Miku dan menghentikannya di arah tepat di depan mereka.

"Eh? Iya juga ya. Mirip," gumam Miku. "Jangan-jangan Rin ada dua?"

"Mana mungkin, Miku. Kau ini ada-ada saja?" Gumi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Miku itu. "Ayo kita naik wahana yang lain." Gumi langsung menyeret Miku mengikuti kemana dia pergi.

"I... Iya..." Miku mengikuti Gumi yang segera menarik tangannya itu. Dan mereka berdua pergi ke arah yang berlawanan dari sosok dua orang tadi, Rin dan Len.

.

.

.

Len dan Rin telah sampai di kios permainan itu. Len memilih permainan _dart. _Sang penjual memberikan Len tiga buah panah. Len langsung menerimanya dan segera bersiap-siap untuk memainkannya.

"Len, kau suka bermain _dart _ya?" tanya Rin.

"Lumayan." jawab Len sambil melempar satu panah. Dan panah pertama mengenai sasaran, meski agak meleset. Len segera mengambil panah kedua dan melemparnya kembali. _Bingo! _Kali ini tepat sasaran.

"Wah... Hebat!" puji Rin.

Sang penjual langsung memberikan hadiah pada Len, sebuah boneka kelinci yang imut. Len langsung memberikan boneka itu pada Rin.

"Untukmu, Rin." ujar Len.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih." ujar Rin senang. Ia memegang boneka kelinci itu dengan erat. Boneka itu lembut, Rin langsung menyukainya. Len hanya tersenyum saja melihat tingkah Rin yang manis menurutnya.

"Kau mau kemana lagi, Rin?" tanya Len.

"Kemana saja boleh." jawab Rin.

"Baiklah."

Len langsung menggengam tangan Rin dan mereka berdua berjalan meninggalkan kios tadi. Mereka berkeliling di sekitar sana sambil melihat beberapa kios permainan yang lain. Tapi Len hanya ingin melihat-lihat saja, demikian juga Rin.

"Oh ya Rin, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke danau yang waktu itu?" tanya Len.

"Boleh. Aku juga ingin kesana." jawab Rin.

Lalu mereka berdua segera pergi dari taman hiburan itu dan menuju danau kecil itu. Jaraknya memang tidak terlalu jauh, dengan berjalan kaki juga sudah sampai.

* * *

Akhirnya Meiko selesai dengan pemotretannya, ia langsung duduk santai dan beristirahat. Memang agak capek, tapi ia bisa menikmati pekerjaannya dengan benar seperti dulu. Rasa capek itu juga tidak terlalu terasa.

"Lho? Sudah selesai ya?" tanya Kaito.

"Ah... Kaito," gumam Meiko. "Iya. Aku baru saja selesai pemotretan."

"Oh begitu... Kau pasti cantik ya?"

Wajah Meiko mulai memerah, ia hanya mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kaito. Malu dan w_ell _kenapa ia merasa seperti masa SMA dulu? Ketika Kaito mulai mendekatinya ia hanya bersikap malu-malu seperti ini.

"Ah... Tidak juga." ujar Meiko.

"Kau memang cantik kok," puji Kaito. "Oh ya, kau mau kalau kita berjalan-jalan di sekitar sana?"

"Boleh." Meiko langsung bangun dan ia menerima ajakan Kaito untuk berjalan-jalan bersama. Hubungan mereka berdua memang telah membaik, tidak seperti dulu. Dan Meiko ingin membina hubungan persahabatan yang baik dengan Kaito.

.

.

.

Saat Kaito dan Meiko sedang asyik mengobrol sambil berjalan-jalan santai, mereka melihat Len dan Rin yang sedang berada di ujung jembatan danau. Mereka berdua terlihat tersenyum dan tertawa riang bersama.

"Hai, Len dan Rin." sapa Kaito.

"Oh... _Otou-san. _Kok ada disini?" tanya Len.

"Aku ada urusan disini."

"Lho? _Okaa-san _juga disini?" tanya Rin.

"Iya," jawab Meiko. "Dan Rin, kenapa kau masih bersama dengan Len? _Okaa-san _bilang agar kau jauh darinya?"

Rin dan Len hanya terdiam, ternyata ucapan Meiko dulu serius. Ia tidak ingin Len dan Rin bersama. Kenapa? Apa karena mereka kakak-adik, sehingga tidak boleh membangun hubungan cinta?

"Sudahlah, Meiko. Kau juga jangan terlalu keras." ujar Kaito yang berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Rin." ujar Meiko.

Len dan Rin masih saja terdiam, tidak ada yang berani berbicara saat itu. Meiko berbuat begini karena ia takut kalau kedua anaknya saling menyukai. Mereka tidak akan bisa bersama. Darah persaudaraan mereka masih kuat.

Len hanya menatap ke arah Rin, wajah Rin terlihat sedikit sedih. Tanpa basa-basi Len langsung saja mencium bibir Rin. Membuat Meiko dan Kaito yang melihatnya menjadi terkejut, terutama Rin.

"Len?" gumam Rin pelan. Wajahnya sudah sangat memerah sekarang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Len?" tanya Meiko geram.

"Meiko-san, sampai kapanpun aku akan mencintai Rin. Walau kau tidak setuju, aku tetap mencintainya." jawab Len. Ia langsung menarik tangan Rin dan berlari dari hadapan mereka berdua.

Meiko agak shock melihat mereka berdua saling berciuman di hadapannya, Kaito hanya menanggapi hal itu dengan datar.

"Hei! Kau pasti mengajarkan Len berbuat seperti itu kan?" tuduh Meiko.

"Lho? Kau menuduhku?" tanya Kaito. "Aku tidak tahu kalau Len bisa seperti itu."

"Iya. Kau sibuk dengan wanita-wanitamu itu kan? Jadi tidak memperhatikannya."

"Haha... Sekarang aku _single, _jadi tidak sibuk dengan siapapun."

Kaito melirik ke arah Meiko yang tampaknya masih terlihat sedikit kesal. Ia langsung menyentuh pundah Meiko dan tersenyum manis.

"Bagaimana kalau kita kembali seperti dulu? Agar mereka berdua tidak berbuat sejauh itu?" goda Kaito.

"Huh. Jangan harap!" geram Meiko. Sedangkan Kaito hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah mantan istrinya itu. Semuanya masih sama, tidak ada yang berubah.

* * *

Len dan Rin sudah berlari agak jauh dari tempat tadi. Sekarang mereka berada di sisi danau yang lain. Disini terasa sepi, hanya ada pepohonan dan angin sejuk yang menemani mereka.

Len menatap wajah Rin yang terlihat capek karena habis berlari, tapi rona merah lebih menguasai. Len hanya tersenyum ke arah Rin, menurutnya Rin sangat manis.

"Len, kenapa kau?" tanya Rin sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Len. "Aku ingin Meiko-san menyadari seberapa besar cintaku untukmu."

Wajah Rin langsung saja memerah, ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Len. Len mendekati Rin, mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium lagi bibir merah Rin itu. Rin menerima ciuman Len itu dan hanya melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Len.

Seiring dengan ciuman mereka itu, angin berhembus dengan kencang. Tapi mereka tidak peduli, toh mereka masih ingin berbagi kehangatan. Biarkanlah angin yang menemani cinta mereka berdua.

Langit juga menjadi saksi kebahagiaan pasangan ini, nyanyian malaikat akan kisah cinta mereka akan mengalun melalui hembusan angin yang makin kencang. Ini adalah cinta yang terlarang, tapi toh nyatanya mereka menikmatinya. Hanya kata cinta yang menemani mereka saat ini.

**The End**

A/N: Fiuh... Akhirnya kelar juga fic ini.

Tapi gimana menurut minna? Apakah endingnya cepat?

Kalau berkenan, silahkan meninggalkan review dan beri pendapat apa perlu aku bikin side story-nya atau tidak.

Thx...^^


End file.
